


Angel of Light

by astra_stark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: I will finally write smut, M/M, Peter Parker is blind, Romance, Starker Smut, Superior Iron Man AU, The use of other superheroes is circumstantial for the progress of the plot of this story, and this time his mentor is Matt Murdock, angsty, because he's blind as I said, idk if this one will have a happy ending, kinda cliche like all the things I write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astra_stark/pseuds/astra_stark
Summary: Tony Stark (SIM), is the dictator of this city. Feared by some, hated by others, loved and idolized by a few. He has everything under control with his power, money and technology. And especially with his charisma. No one can face him, no one can take him off his iron throne.Until one day he is mortally wounded and meets Peter Parker, the angel of light who could be his salvation or his disgrace.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags to see what this fic is about. You already know that I don't speak English so if you find things wrongly translated here, please be kind.

"Your reign of terror ends today, Stark..." Matt Murdock, better known as Daredevil, was standing in front of Tony.

They were in an old monastery on the outskirts of the city, a remote and unknown place, totally abandoned. The perfect hiding place... or so Matt thought, Tony had found it anyway.

And in fact, a malevolent and very confident smile was drawn on Stark's face. He knew in advance of the existence of a group of superheroes that sometimes roamed around. None of them represented a real threat to his power in the city, so Tony hadn't even paid attention to them. Anyways, Stark had power and control over the entire city, his technology was the engine that moved that place and there was nothing Iron Man didn't know.

And now he knew well that the blind lawyer who played superhero, had been building a weapon. They said, was powerful enough to destroy Iron Man's armor. Same weapon Matt had it hidden in that remote place where he even had a laboratory. And with that the lawyer planned to overthrow Tony and free the city.

It is not that Tony thought that a blind lawyer with no financial resources could achieve such a thing but... killing him would be a good example of what was going to happen to anyone who wanted to get in his way. So, all those wannabe superheroes, stayed as unnoticed as they were before, far from the powerful Iron Man.

It would also serve as an example of what would happen to whoever, could be scientist or inventors, who had been helping Matt in the construction of that weapon, if Tony found them. After this they would hide as rats. Stark had already checked the place and there was only Matt. Such a pity, he would have liked to end everyone involved in a single visit.

"Have you ever killed someone Murdock?" Tony's blue eyes almost pierced the lawyer.

Of course, Matt couldn't see him, so he didn't feel intimidate by the powerful Iron Man. Something that although Tony would never admit, he found it annoying. The look of fear in everyone who crossed his path was like a drug that brought him great pleasure.

Pleasure that Matt Murdock would never give to him.

"You have no idea what I am capable of doing..." Matt pointed the strange and kinda big weapon at Tony's body. "I would be able to do anything to free this place from your oppression."

Tony smiled wickedly. "That is impossible... Everything in this damn city works with my technology... the lives of these pathetic people feed on the drug I supply them. They cannot live without me, and they can never have control over any of my inventions. They don't even manage to control their lives without using my technology. Getting rid of me is... impossible. Anyways, you're just a blind man, you're not even a threat."

Matt pulled the trigger a little and, looking at him with that weapon, was very anti-climatic because the masked man performed better in the melee fights.

Being blind and having such talents, Tony recognized that to Matt, but he was going to kill him anyway.

"You have no idea how much talented, smart and powerful can be blind people when you help them develop their talents. Your destiny is to be defeated by blind people." Matt said with anger. "And about your technology, you're right. We can't get it out of the city, maybe we can't use it or control it but... We can use this weapon to kill you and there will be no one who uses that technology to oppress this city. People will learn to live without your control."

"You are so optimistic... but it is obvious that a beggar playing superhero cannot understand the extent of my power over this city and its inhabitants." Tony didn't even flinch at the sight of the gun. "And you really believe that using garbage technology can even scratch my armor. That's the funniest gun I've ever seen."

"Then, smile you fucker."

Matt fired the weapon that was strangely silent for its size, but it was certainly powerful because he sent Tony flying. Leaving the nanoparticle container useless, incapacitating the source of energy, destroying the armor in the process and mortally injuring Tony.

Tony saw with astonishment and despair as a blind man, a being inferior to him was going to defeat him, with a weapon he built in a dumpster.

“You didn't think we would be able to defeat you, Stark. But I am certainly not alone. This is something that I have achieved with a group of people that just as me, need to end the evil that you represent.” Matt said approaching Tony to give the final thrust.

Matt couldn't see it but he felt it, he felt the almost imperceptible breathing of the dying body and he knew he wouldn't need much to finish his job. Iron Man was dying there without a doubt.

Matt pointed the gun again but before he could use it, with a final effort, Tony used what was left of energy in his destroyed reactor and activated his repulsors, firing directly at Matt's chest.

And unlike Matt, Tony did meet his goal. Daredevil was dead a few meters away from him and the weapon was shattered.

Tony tried to call his suits. Perhaps he could survive, although he felt like life was leaving his body. However, the last effort to use the repulsor ended the little energy left in the reactor and his suit was destroyed.

There was no way to ask for help. And that monastery was on the outskirts of the city. No one would go there.

"I will die anyway." Tony thought on pure agony. "My tech can't get me out of this situation. My body is useless now and I'm bleeding."

It was then that he heard steps approaching. If Matt's friends were on their way, they would finish the job. And if no one came, Tony would die anyway.

However, as the steps approached, Tony noticed that it was only one person who was coming.

But in the state he was in, that would be enough. If he did not receive medical attention he would die in perhaps an hour. If he received it though, perhaps the result would be the same. The damage Matt caused him was horrific. Nothing guaranteed him to survive, even if he received help.

Even dead, Matt Murdock had won.

And seeing Matt's lifeless body, whoever was approaching, was going to kill him in revenge.

Tony felt his vision clouded. He felkt like his conscience was leaving his body, he didn't want to lose consciousness but it was impossible to hold on. However, what he saw, gave him the strength to remain aware.

Walking towards him came a boy, he shouldn't be older than 19, maybe even younger. And Tony didn't know if maybe he was hallucinating everything, or if maybe he was already dead and he was seeing an angel...

But then, that kid would be the angel of death because a being as evil as Tony Stark could never see an angel of light.

The boy was the most beautiful thing his eyes had ever seen, and Iron Man had seen all kinds of people everywhere in the universe. His skin was white and his features were soft. His childlike face was precious and although he couldn't touch him, this boy's skin looked like the softest of silks.

Tony was definitely delirious in the death rales if he was describing someone in such a way.

The boy passed by Matt, ignoring him completely and crouched down next to Tony. Then Stark could see the beautiful face of the angel contracting in a gesture of pure fear and sadness.

"I can feel your heartbeat, it's almost imperceptible... you're dying." Even his voice was beautiful and perfect. "Matt, what happened to you?"

Matt!??

It was then that Tony realized it, the boy did not focus his sight anywhere.

"You're blind..." Tony said or tried to say.

He was so weak that he didn't know if his voice had left his lips.

"You're not Matt." The boy said, confirming that, indeed, Tony had managed to speak.

“We were attacked, I was helping Matt. I don't know who did this but, I'm dying. Matt... he... he is dead a few meters away from us. And I'm only alive because those guys thought I was dead too. Help me hide because if they come back and notice I’m still alive they’ll kil me… and if they notice there's someone else here, they will kill you too.”

And with that final effort Tony passed out, hoping that the beautiful angel would have believed his lies and with that could save his life.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my native language...

A horrible pain oppressed his chest. His body felt heavy and sore, as if a bunch of elephants had run all over him. Even breathing hurt.

He couldn't move, he was very weak and sure he was feverish too.

"Don't strain." He heard the angel talking.

But he couldn't see. Pain and fever clouded his eyes.

Maybe that's how blind people felt.

"I have returned to the monastery a couple of times, to look for medicines in the laboratory we have there. I have been very careful because I don't want to be discovered." The angel's voice was beautiful, even in his concern. It was like a soothing balm amid Tony's agony. "No one has come yet because only Matt and I knew that place. But now someone evil also knows about its existence and I am afraid they will find us."

In the midst of his stupor, Tony sighed in relief. The boy did not know that the bad guy who had already found them was Tony so for now at least he were safe.

"You are his contact? The one who provided the technology for the weapon Matt asked me to built, right?" The boy asked.

And that was a huge revelation. Now Matt's words made sense: 'You will be defeated by blind people'.

Blind people who had incredible talents. This boy was certainly a genius. But still very young, and therefore very naive. Maybe that's why Murdock had him hidden, the boy trusted anyone and was obviously prone to reveal confidential information.

But that's the way angels were: beautiful, perfect and pure. They saw no evil in others.

And Tony had a huge weakness for beautiful things... he had a weakness for destroying that perfection, staining that purity and fully possessing that beauty.

But before he could go deeper into those thoughts, his strenght abandoned him again and he lost consciousness.

* * *

_"You are so beautiful..." Tony ran his hands on the boy's beautiful, pale body, while fucking him hard._

_Lying in the Alaska-sized bed, surrounded by sheets that cost a fortune, was the naked body of the most beautiful boy his eyes had ever seen._

_The angel of light that had saved his life was there giving up his purity, letting himself be stained by Tony Stark. Letting Tony mark him as another of his possessions, his to realize his most perverse fantasies._

_Maybe it was a good thing for the boy to be blind, so he couldn't see the beauties of the world around him, so Tony wouldn't have to share his angel with anyone or anything._

_It would be his, totally his, to show him to the whole world and for everyone to see that the one they call the merchant of death had an angel as one of his possessions. Let everyone see that Tony Stark with all his evil ways and his filth, owned a pure creature like this boy, however unfair that was. Tony was going to rub it on their faces forever._

_"You are mine, you understand it right?..." Tony thrusted hard. "You are my most valuable possession and I will never let you go."_

_"You don't have to. I am yours, yours... yours..." The angel's voice showed pleasure and pain._

_"I will stain your purity, I will ruin you. I will be so marked in your body and soul that you can never erase me from your being. I will hurt you... and you will love every minute of it."_

_"Hurt me. Destroy me... because I belong to you. You are my owner, my beginning and my end. I am yours... yours... yours..."_

_That was all it took to climax. And that was the most amazing orgasm of his life._

Tony woke up with a gasp, feeling the coldness of a handkerchief on his forehead and the sweet and worried voice of the angel that was saving his life.

"At least the fever is lowering... uh... I don't even know your name. Matt didn't give me much information about his contacts. The only thing I always knew was that he and his friends wanted that weapon to destroy Iron Man... and for that reason I built it."

That was when Tony realized that everything had been a dream and that that boy was just attending to him. The cares were working because Tony felt a little better, although he was still a little dizzy. However, when he heard the angel saying these things, his attention focused, realizing that the sweetness and warm expression that normally adorned the boy's face had turned dark. For the first time he saw the beautiful angel, looking like... human.

And his eyes, those who couldn't see the world around him, showed a flash of hate. Maybe Tony had already stained the purity of this boy, long before he knew he existed. After all, that innocent angel wanted to kill him.

None of that mattered, not after that dream. Tony was going to take the boy with him and make him his. It didn't matter how much the angel hated him. But for now he would not reveal his identity.

"Did Iron Man do something to you?" Tony realized that he could finally speak, although his voice was weak.

"You woke up..." The boy's expression changed to one of optimism when he noticed that the man he was trying to save was getting a little better.

The boy helped him sit down and gave him some water.

The touch of the boy's hands on his face was as soft as the brush of a butterfly's wing and it felt so good. His face was so close that Tony could appreciate him better. He had freckles near his nose, his features were soft and his appearance sweet. His lips looked so lush and silky and Tony wished he could shorten the distance and kiss him, run his hands on theat soft skin, pin the boy in that old bed and take his body, bury himself deep into him and give him such pleasure that the boy could see stars even If he was blind. Own him just like in his dream.

But he had no strength. So for now, the only thing he would get from this boy would be information.

"Did Iron Man hurt you?" Tony asked again..

"Who hasn't been hurt by that guy?" It was the angel's response. Obviously he didn't want to touch that subject.

Tony didn't know about this but he had spread so much pain and misery that no doubt he had hurt the angel.

"What's your name?" Maybe knowing his name he could remember why this boy hated him.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." The boy seemed to react. "We haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Peter Parker. What's yours?"

Peter Parker, the name was still alien to him. How much Tony missed his AI, he would only had to pronounce the boy's name name to have a file with the whole life of this kid. But now he was there, without his technology, he had to do everything the old way. He would discover everything about the boy, he just had to gain his trust. And as gullible as Peter was, that would be very easy.

"My name is Howard... Potts."

"Oh Howard, nice to meet you." The boy gave him a beautiful smile.

"How old are you?" Tony kept trying to finf more about Peter.

"Eighteen." Peter responded frankly. "You?"

Telling the truth could scare such a young boy, so Tony would lie again. He knew he wasn't going to be able to seduce Peter with his physical appearance, because the boy was blind.

"I'm thirty." Tony assured.

"Oh." Peter smiled. "Do you have family? There must be someone looking for you."

The whole world for sure. Tony Stark must be absent for... How long had he been in this place?

Where was he?

"I just noticed that I don't know where I am or how long I've been here..." Tony muttered.

"You have been here for 3 days. We are in a shelter several kilometers from the Monastery. It was difficult to bring you here." Peter explained. "I got lost a couple of weeks ago and found this place. Shortly after I memorized the road and it became my safe place. I like coming here and apparently that was what saved my life."

"Fortunately you were here when the bad guys attacked us." Tony agreed with the boy.

Maybe Peter would have helped Matt kill him instead of taking care of his injuries. Or maybe Tony would have survived and right now he would have Peter chained to his bed in the Stark Tower. Because there was no way to leave this little gem in that place.

But things had happened this way and he was weak and dying. Tony would have to seduce the boy.

"Matt didn't run with that luck. Do you know who attacked them?" The boy made a gesture of disappointment. "That was a stupid question. Sure it was Stark. And the weapon? It is destroyed? All our work..."

"I really didn't see who it was. I heard a shot while I was in the lab..." Tony recalled that Peter had mentioned a laboratory in the monastery. "When I left the lab I saw Matt dead on the ground and shortly after someone shot me and I think I lost consciousness for a while. I just remember that I woke up and saw you coming. And by the way, Matt didn't talk to me about you either."

"Yes, Matt wanted to protect me. Now I am alone again and our plan failed. I am sure the one who killed Matt and almost killed you is Stark." This time Peter's face showed no hatred, but a deep sadness and disappointment. "Stark left me with nothing again."

Peter almost whispered the latter, but Tony could hear it.

And now Tony was more curious to know why that boy hated him.

Just curiosity. Because regardless of the reason, Peter Parker's fate was already sealed.

Tony was going to take him. Peter was his, it was only a matter of time.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is getting what he wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for your support, it means a lot to me. Let me know what you think of this episode in the comments. And sorry again if there are mistakes, I don't speak English and I am using an app to translate this work.
> 
> I am posting this work in spanish on wattpad, so if someone here speaks spanish you should read this fic there, because I think I'm writing better in my language.

Tony woke up feeling better than last time. The wound caused by the weapon was healing slowly and although he still felt weak as a child, he could already sit on his own which was a huge breakthrough and the fever no longer made him faint.

Peter's weapon was undoubtedly effective, the level of damage he had caused to Tony's body was appalling. And even if the suit was practically an intelligent being in itself, capable of rebuilding itself under the orders of its creator, Peter had left it useles. The person who built a weapon that achieved a level of damage capable of destroying the connection of the suit, was a genius. He had left Tony unable to use the suit and almost killing him in the process.

Tony admitted that this boy must have a privileged mind. Which in itself was a contradiction.

Well, as smart as this boy evidently was, he was also very naive. They had been chatting briefly in every period of Tony's lucidity, and Peter had not been able to recognize his voice.

And, if someone as intelligent as this kid hates you so much, he should have been able to recognize your voice at least. Because you can't hate someone you've never seen or heard.

But apparently this was Peter's case, a complete mystery. And yet this aroused even more Tony's interest in the kid. He was going to know everything, absolutely everything about this boy's life. All his secrets, his yearnings, his desires. Everything.

The first rays of sun entering through the old window of that shelter, brought Tony back to reality. The sunlight was illuminating the room a little. It was then that he saw Peter lying on an old carpet on the floor. The boy had been sleeping there for days, because the only bed there had been given to Tony.

Tony vaguely remembered that Peter had mentioned that he had been fixing this place for himself, cleaning it and bringing things or building things to make it cozy, because this place gave him the feeling of privacy that the monastery did not.

Peter started to wake up. Tony admired the beauty of the boy who even disheveled for having slept so uncomfortably, looked very beautiful. Peter was like those very rare and hard to find treasures: that no matter how buried or dirty they were, they were beautiful and priceless and Tony had almost all the beautiful and rare things in this world as part of his belongings.

Peter was going to have a privileged place among all his possessions.

"This time I woke up first." Even Tony's voice sounded more lively.

"Hey! Your voice sounds fine.” Peter said with genuine joy. Smiling sweetly.

And for a moment, Tony felt overwhelmed. This was the first time someone showed a genuine feeling towards him. Genuine sympathy, joy, compassion. There was no interest involved, no terror. It was not someone trying not to be killed or someone trying to get favors from the powerful Tony Stark.

“Medicine is not my specialty but I think I have done a decent job despite not being able to see what kind of damage it is that you have received. I only felt that you have burns and some injured bones.” Peter continued. “You still have a couple of broken ribs, and that's something I can't solve here. But if I get you to not pass out and recover a little, I will ask for help for you.”

"That would be dangerous Peter." Tony replied, when he regained his poise. “But there is something you can do for me. Come here."

Peter stood up and walked to him. There Tony caught one of his arms and gently led him to the bed, making him sit on the next to him. There he ran one of his hands through the boy's soft brown hair and his other hand caressed the boy's face. It was an almost romantic gesture, since Tony knew he couldn't proceed with Peter as he usually did with any of his lovers.

"Wow!" Tony sighed, and continuing with the gentle caresses. “You are very beautiful, inside and out. I understand why Matt never mentioned you, I would have done the same. I would definitely had kept you away from the rest of the world... safe." Tony almost whispered this words. "Because I feel a huge desire to…" And brought his lips to one of Peter's ears. "...Protect you.”

And as expected of any eighteen-year-old boy. Peter blushed beautifully and his body shuddered softly. Tony smirked. This was going to be a piece of cake.

Peter felt the caress on his face, it was warm and different from any feeling of affection that any other person had given him. Normally he felt peace and a feeling of protection. With Howard, it was different, his body felt warm and his legs feel weak. And when Peter heard him whispering in his ear, his body shuddered involuntarily. And he liked that feeling, it was the first time he experienced something like this.

"I... Howard..." Peter was a mass of nerves, stuttering incoherent things.

Tony cupped the boy's jaw tenderly. “Almost dying brought me to you. I think it was worth it. If that was the price to find you, I would risk my life again.”

Tony saw with satisfaction how the boy's face and neck were as red as a ripe apple, looking equally delicious. Tony would have to gather all the self-control he knew he didn't have, to avoid taking the boy. Although, being weak also stopped him.

_The things that I will do to you when I recover my health. You will feel so much pleasure that you will forget that you hate me. You will forget who you are._

"You... you said I could do something else for you." Peter said nervously.

Tony freed them both of the tension, separating a little from the boy and leaning on the back of the bed.

“Yes, there is a device that I carried with me. I lost it in the monastery after receiving the mysterious shot.” Tony explained. “It is a triangular, metallic object. It must be very damaged but there must be part of it at least. I need you to find it and bring it to me. It's a kind of communicator and if I fix it, I can ask for help.”

"It will be difficult but I will try to get your communicator back." Peter said calmer.

"When I can ask for help, I'll take you with me Peter." And this was the only truth that had come from Tony's lips. Although everything he would say later would be more lies. “I have a laboratory in New York, you could help me there. I think we can continue with Matt's legacy. You know... to honor his memory.”

"Keep with our plan to destroy Tony Stark." Peter said thoughtfully.

“Yes, sweetheart. You are a genius and with the help of the others involved in this project, we can start over. And so we can avenge Matt, I don't want his death to go unpunished.” And Tony said this with indignation, as if Matt's death really hurt him.

And Peter nodded with genuine trust. “Sure, I'll go with you. We cannot allow Stark to continue destroying more lives.”

"You see, darling? Fate put us in the same way." Tony grabbed Peter's waist gently, while brushed a stubborn lock off the boy's forehead. “And it was the only good thing in the midst of so many misfortunes. I had never met someone like you, the first time I saw you, in the midst of the chaos that surrounded me I thought you were an angel. Because you are as beautiful as one.”

Peter closed his eyes enjoying the sensation. They were alone there, there was no reason to feel ashamed. So he let himself go. And boy! if he loved the sensations. He liked it so much that he felt almost drunk. Howard's caresses were so soft that they felt like the brush of a feather, and yet they were almost addictive.

"Am I beautiful?" Peter's voice was almost a whisper.

"You have no idea how much." Tony ran his fingers through Peter's hair. “Your hair is somewhat wavy, graced with the color of the sand at sunset, like a fire that is dying out.” Then, Tony stroked the boy's cheeks and nose. "And your skin is as soft as a butterfly's wing, your nose is perfect, as if the most talented of sculptors had designed it." He ran his thumb on Peter's lower lip. "And your lips are like ripe, soft peaches and they look like they're as sweet."

Peter was red and was breathing hard. Tony had him where he wanted and was sure that if he kissed him, the boy was going to reciprocate.

"But the most beautiful thing are your honey-colored eyes." Tony whispered. “Because, all the beauty of the world is reflected in them. Because all the intelligence, the honesty that you have inside, is reflected in them and is hypnotizing. You are really precious, like the most beautiful work of art.”

And although Tony wanted to kiss Peter's lips, he instead kissed the boy's forehead. “I'm going to take you with me, Peter. I almost died on my way to you and I will not lose you. All this will be worth it.”

Peter was there, trembling, his body and his gaze reflected desire and confusion and Tony smirked knowing that he had achieved what he wanted.

It was like giving extremis to New York City, he gave them that first pleasure for free and then when they came back for more, they had to pay the consequences, metaphorically and literally. Now, he gave Peter a taste of something unknown to this boy but that the kid absorbed like a sponge. And just like New York City, Peter was going to want more, more of something only Tony could provide and just like the rest of the world, Peter was going to love him even if he hated him deeply.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally reveals his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter's story and Tony's memories are a mix of several versions: the comics, the movies, and things that I invented for the fic (especially that last one) to give some meaning to this story. And I seriously hope I have translated my ideas right. If there's still something confusing you can always ask me in the reviews and I will try to answer with the best english I can.
> 
> That said, I thank you very much because I thought I would not have more than one reader, and I know that we may not be many here but it's more than I thought I deserved. And seriously from the bottom of my heart, thank you very much. I love every one of you guys.
> 
> As always remember that my language is spanish and here I am making an effort to translate what I write.

Tony smiled satisfied as he stroked Peter's hair, he still continued with his subtle (sometimes not so much) seduction game. Which was giving the expected results because now he had Peter lying next to him in the old bed. There was nothing sexual in his actions... yet. But the boy was totally relaxed with the shows of affection Tony gave him, so he began with the last part of his plan to make Peter trust him: tell the supossed story of his life.

“I have lived all my life in New York, I am a mechanic and I have my own robotics laboratory. I worked on several projects for some universities and also making prostheses for people and even animals that had suffered accidents.” With this Tony showed empathy, because his work gave him money but helped others, which made Peter think of him as someone reliable. “I had a beautiful girlfriend who I was going to become my wife.”

With that last sentence, Tony showed commitment. And, although he felt Peter's body tense as he heard Tony was going to get married, the boy would also not doubt that Tony was a serious man who valued his partners if he was going to get married.

"You... had?" Poor Peter, unable to hide what his heart wanted.

"I had..." Tony gave his voice an inflection of sadness, that also showed commitment, as it would be obvious that he valued that relationship and felt pain from its loss. “I… just like everyone in New York, only saw from a distance what was happening in San Francisco. Iron Man was a hero and I could never have suspected what he was doing to the inhabitants of that city. Until the tragedy happened and shortly after, he was in New York, doing the same thing here.”

"Was it then, that you decided to do something?" Peter was still a little tense but the certainty that the wedding was part of the past had relaxed him a little.

“I must admit no. Matt contacted me, informing me that he was gathering a group of people, I fit the profile, since they needed my knowledge and resources. They were going to stop Stark to prevent us from becoming another San Francisco. I refused because I had an already planned life, a marriage on the way.” With this, Tony showed that he was just a simple man, with fears and that he wanted stability.

"So how did you join him?" Peter's voice reflected understanding of the situation Howard had gone through.

“My girlfriend, she was using extremis and I didn't know it. When I knew it, I confronted her and she left me. Shortly after, I found Matt again and accepted his proposal, I wanted to save her...” Whit this, Tony proved himself capable of making sacrifices for those he loved.

And, as expected, every one of his words had had the desired effect on Peter.

"What happened to her?" Peter asked nervously.

“She didn't want my help, she left me. Shortly after I learned that she was with someone else. With a guy who supplied extremis and that guy, he killed her.” Tony said the latter with great pain, as a part of his plan. "After that, I decided to give myself completely to this crusade, helping Matt and trying to forget her."

"Did you forget her?" Peter whispered almost fearfully.

"I thought hadn't do it at first but... now I know I did." Tony pressed Peter more against his body.

"I am so sorry for all the things you've been through Howard.” Peter was genuinely sad, absorbing Tony’s supossed pain. Believing every single word.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Sometimes, tragedies give us a purpose, make us strong and make us find our right path." Tony held Peter even tighter, this was the nail in the coffin. With this last part, Peter would see someone who had suffered as much as him. Peter would not be able to resist. "I lost someone I believed I loved, but who knows? Maybe all those tragedies served to show me the path to my true love..."

The boy closed his eyes in an involuntary act and relaxed completely. Tony had got what he wanted. Peter trusted him. The kid was trapped: hook, line and sinker. It was the perfect time to make him tell his story, to finally know why Peter hated Tony Stark so much.

"The extremis could have been a wonderful thing." Peter muttered. "It could have saved me from losing my sight completely."

This took Tony by surprise. "So, you haven't always been blind?"

"No. When I was almost 15, I noticed that little by little I was losing my sight." Peter had begun to speak. Now it was time to know his secrets.

“My parents died when I was a baby and my uncle and aunt took care of me. A little over a year ago, my uncle learned that in San Francisco, Tony Stark was delivering small samples of something called extremis. A compound that was able to improve and even perfect the senses among many other things." Peter explained with his head resting on Tony's chest, while playing with a loose thread of the shirt he had gotten for the older man. "Like you, nobody suspected Stark, as he was part of the Avengers. So if he was giving away this, it was surely a good thing. Uncle Ben went to San Francisco to receive that miracle that Stark was giving out and that would prevent me from losing my sight completely. But my uncle never returned."

Peter had already told Tony that he lived in a small town, in a country area away from big cities. Which explained why he didn't recognize his voice. He had seen Tony Stark, as well as the other avengers and superheroes, only in magazines but he had never really paid much attention to them. Where he lived, nothing ever happened.

"Then your uncle is missing." Tony said thoughtfully.

"He's dead." Peter said sadly. "He was able to receive the extremis but that was shortly before Stark announced that it would have cost. People became crazy. They were addicted and having a sample, my uncle was killed by a group of men who stole it. Police found his ID and called us."

Tony no longer asked questions, he was almost mesmerized, listening to Peter's story.

"Aunt May and I went to the big city... by then, I was practically blind, so she never left me alone." Peter gulped remembering these facts. "Aunt May recognized Ben's body. I remember she said that maybe it was a good thing that I couldn't see him because they had murdered him in a horrible way."

"By that time, San Francisco was chaos. I barely saw shadows because I was almost blind. But I heard screams and revolts everywhere. Aunt May just wanted to take Ben's body as quickly as possible because she didn't want to be in that city more time. However, the process took a few days due to the chaos."

"The day we were about to return to our town, the big explosion happened. The chaos was even worse and everyone was shouting that the Stark Enterprise Tower was in rubble. The panic because there would be no extremis even for those who did have money to buy it spread, causing the city to become a Roman circus."

"People went crazy, hurting and killing each other. Aunt May and I were at the bus station when this happened and I remember that she guided me to a safe place and I heard as if she closed a lock. By that time I was already totally blind. I remember hearing her screams, but I couldn't help her, because I couldn't see anymore."

"I don't remember how long I was there. I just remember that I felt devastated and cried nonstop. I heard someone opening the lock and thought it would be my end. But the person who found me was Matt and took me with him." 

Tony remembered San Francisco and how everything got out of control. The failed attempts of Pepper, his ex-girlfriend, to put an end to his reign and bring the weak Tony Stark back. As if he had allowed her. He had prevented it once and would prevent it as many times as necessary. If Pepper, the woman the old him used to love, couldn't bring back the weak version of him, nobody would ever do that. That weak version of him would never rise again.

He liked who he was now. He liked the power and endless control he would soon have throughout the country. With his power and his weapons (_whose sale to the government had silenced the high military powers over the chaos in San Francisco_), and with the small dose of extremis that he sold at exorbitant prices to those who could afford it, he would soon rule the entire country.

He remembered how Pepper and Matt Murdock tried to defeat him by bombing his tower. How Pepper sacrificed her life and in the end it was in vain. But she managed to destroy a big part of his projects and gather a group of powerful people against him. San Francisco was just chaos and deaths and Tony found that city useless. It was then that he decided to move to New York where a large part of his fortune and resources still were. There, he would be safer while accumulating more power, and could ally with other villains, whom he could use for his purposes.

"After the tragedy in San Francisco, and after all the murders and riots, the city was only ruins. Stark was missing, presumably dead. So there was hope." Peter clung more to Tony by telling him this story. "Shortly after we learned that Stark was alive and that he was now in New York, that he was doing the same as in San Francisco and that he planned to do it in the rest of the country."

"Matt was a friend of a group of superheroes living in New York, I never knew their identities, I never asked. Matt decided that he should go there, and before that he left me in a safe place. He was a friend of a priest so he hide me in the monastery. He said it was very dangerous to take me to the city because I was still 16 years old and recently blind. I stayed there but I never liked that place, that was why, when I found this place, it become like a refuge to me."

Now Tony understood everything. Why Peter hated him, why Peter was there and why he didn't know much about Tony. Matt tried to prectect him by hiding him to the world, and that worked on Tony's favor because Peter was now on a silver plate, ready for him. And the most important thing: he now knew Peter wasn't always blind. And he was going to exploit that information.

"It must have been hard for you... since you weren't born blind." Tony was being so soft in his words.

“It's been horrible. I… I would give anything to see again.” The despair, sadness and helplessness was evident in Peter's voice. "Living in this darkness has been almost like dying... it has been a long time and although now I can control my other senses in a better way, I still cannot accept that I will never see again."

The hopelessness and pain in the boy's eyes were so endearing. He almost felt if like the old weak Tony Stark was the one feeling Peter's sadness, something in him felt like... like...

NO!

"For six months, Matt taught me how to survive even blind and how to use all my other senses as replacement for the one I lost." It was Peter who took Tony out of his own thoughts.

Tony clenched his fists. What had that been? A moment of weakness perhaps. But he didn't have those moments anymore. No, he wasn't even going to think about what happened. That moment had not happened at all. He decided to focus on getting more information from the boy, because that was his plan.

“I was always very skilled to make formulas and build devices, so when my blindness stopped being an obstacle, Matt started to set up a laboratory in the monastery. I guess he used your resources for that.” Peter deduced from Howard's story. “When I was in my town I… built an AI that would help me do things when I lost my sight. When the laboratory was ready, I put it to work there and thanks to that we were able to build the weapon."

"Did you build an AI in your town?" Tony was even more impressed.

"With very limited resources. Science has been my only passion, and in a town where there really was nothing else to do, I developed that passion the best I could." Peter nodded. "But now the lab is destroyed and I have no way to make Karen work, which is the name I gave my AI."

That revelation took all his attention. Tony was in awe. Peter was a genius. And with all the information he had revealed, it was more than obvious that Matt's useless friends had run out of their best weapon to defeat him. If Pepper had had Peter with her, she would surely have succeeded, not only because of the boy's intelligence but because of the way his emotions seemed to affect Tony's, even if he refused to admit it.

"The extremis could have stopped your blindness..." Tony said thoughtfully.

"We will never know..." Peter muttered.

The extremis, the one Tony always used for himself was something totally different that the screw up version he sold to his fellow citizens. So perhaps that version could return the light on the eyes of that kid. And whit this, Peter could not only be able to see Tony Stark in all his glory and be unable to resist him. But also, when the kid realized that the only one who could supply that drug was Tony, he would do his will. Tony would be his god and even if he hated him, Peter would be his slave. In order to have back what he had lost and he clearly wanted to get back, Peter would do whatever Tony wanted him to.

Peter would lose all his innocence in the process, but that didn't matter. Tony wanted to dirty him, corrupt him and have him at his mercy. It would be his little toy to satisfy his dirtiest desires.

Soon he would repair the nano particle container and with that rebuild his suit and leave this pigsty with the most important trophy of his reign as this Superior version of himself.


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally manages to seduce Peter, discovering that this boy is eager to please him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for your support. I wanted to update on monday, but I didn't have time to make the english translation and since I like to update at the same time in ao3 (english) and in wattpad (spanish) I waited until today to release the episode.
> 
> There is smut here...

Life had hit Peter Parker so many times, however, the boy always found someone who lend him a hand and became someone important to him. And despite having lost them all, each of them had taught him something very valuable.

First, his parents. They died in an accident when Peter was just a baby. But the boy could feel they loved him, in the things they left for him: letters, notes, books and even details that influenced him to enter the world of science. And so, although they were gone, _his parents taught him what his path in life would be._

Shortly after losing them, life gave him an amazing uncle and aunt. They taught him everything: to talk, to walk, to smile, to being independent and happy. They loved him as if he were their own son. Aunt May could not have her own children and although it was a misfortune that united them, in Peter, she found her second chance and Peter found a second chance as well. The chance to have a family, a loving one. _His new family taught him that despite the adversities there was always another chance to be happy_.

And that's why they made a sacrifice to try to give back what he was losing, all in vain because that had cost them their lives.

Then, he found Matt who not only saved his life, but became his protector, mentor and guide. He had taught him to survive as a blind person and to develop other skills. Peter came to love him as his own family. But none of those things is what Peter considered the greatest teaching Matt had given him. _What Matt really taught him was to forgive himself_.

Peter blamed himself for the death of his uncle and aunt. He blamed himself so much that he came to think that surely he had been to blame for his parents' death as well. He felt that perhaps being blind was his punishment because he was harmful to those he loved.

With much effort and patience, Matt taught him that the culprits are the ones who hurt others. Matt always told him that dying for a fair cause was something to be remembered with love and not with guilt.

And Peter could forgive himself and move on.

Life itself was teaching to Peter that just as he always found angels in his way. He himself could become the salvation of someone else That's why he was helping Howard now. That was why he had healed him.

This was the first time Peter had the opportunity to return the good deeds that others did for him.

And he was trying his best.

But with Howard everything was different. The feeling he was developing for the older man had nothing to do with gratitude or filial love.

It was something that Peter could not and did not want to ignore.

The boy felt that Howard was going to teach him something new, something nobody showed him before. And this would be something that would change his life.

That's why he was now helping Howard to sit in the makeshift bathtub of that old shelter. Same that he had already filled with warm water.

"I'm glad you can walk a little." Peter said as he grabbed a piece of cloth so Howard could clean himself.

"I still feel weak. You practically carried me here." The older man's voice was so soft and masculine.

Peter felt like he was melting. Everything that had to do with Howard made him feel tingly, anxious and warm. His breathing was shaking and his heart was beating so fast.

He had never felt anything like this before. This was new and unknown and although Peter was sometimes terrified, he also liked it and in the middle of this mental debate it was the voice of the person who produced all these sensations in him, who took him out of abstraction.

"You're driving me crazy..."

Peter closed his eyes instinctively. Howard's words were hypnotizing. He felt them almost physically. It was as if the other man's voice touched him.

Not only because of the warmth and compass of his voice that seemed so sensual to him, but also because of the words Howard was saying.

"Sometimes I think I'm dead and this is paradise." Tony continued with the litany of flattery with which he fueled the boy's feelings. "Because there is no other way to explain that a creature as beautiful and good as you is here taking care of me."

Peter took the piece of cloth and with trembling hands brought it to the naked body of the man in the bathtub.

Tony smirked at the sight of the nervousness and desire that was reflected in Peter's eyes.

"Those eyes of yours don't allow you to see the world and yet they allow me to see what's inside you." Tony caught the boy's wrists leading them to his bare chest.

Peter's voice came out like a sigh and it sounded almost like a groan. "And what do you see in them?"

Tony tightened the hand that was holding the cloth and began to guide Peter, feeling as the boy shuddered at the contact. The movement was too sensual to be considered innocent. It was obvious what Tony intended.

"I see so much passion that if I pull you inside the tub, you're going to make this water boil.."

Peter's entire body responded to Tony's words and the boy bit his lower lip trying to contain a groan.

Tony pulled him against his body very carefully and soon they were both in the bathtub.

"I still don't feel very well. Help me clean my body." Tony purred

Peter felt as if his legs were made of jelly. All his senses focused on Howard's voice and the boy decided he wasn't going to fight anymore.

He needed to know what was going on between them and the only way to do it was to get carried away by what he was feeling.

With still trembling hands, the boy began to gently scrub Tony's chest, down to his abdomen. Feeling in the touch of his hands the firmness of the skin and muscles that, although, had not been trained for a couple of weeks, were still there.

"Peter..." Tony purred again. "You drive me crazy."

"You said I would make the water boil." Peter groaned. "But I... never..."

And although Tony never cared about these things before, he would lie if he said that being the first to have this boy like this, didn't make his dick harden almost immediately.

Tony took the boy's hands gently as he was still somewhat weak, but firmly enough to make him feel who was in charge.

And God if this kid just let himself be guided.

So tame, so eager to please. Peter was definitely a natural sub. And Tony was going to exploit each and every one of the kinks that this boy still didn't know he had.

Tony pulled him against his body, their skin collided and an electric sensation invaded the boy's body. Tony smiled pleased to notice that Peter sported an erection too.

"Has anyone ever kissed those pretty lips?" Tony whispered, his mouth millimeters from that of his young victim.

And Peter was so eager to bathe in those sweet words. "Never..."

Tony's hard on became painful upon hearing this statement.

"It's not possible that such a beautiful boy like you didn't have someone trying to lure you." Tony was almost kissing Peter's lips.

The boy was torn between cut distance and kissing Howard or letting the older man continue to guide everything.

And he discovered that he liked the second option more. Being dominated, possessed, taught by this man. Peter's body shuddered again and this time he let out the moans, he was no longer going to restrain himself.

"Since I was very young, I realized that I liked boys and not girls." Peter explained. "But I was so scared. Not about what my uncle and aunt would think because they would support me no matter what. But I lived in a small town full of prejudiced people who were going to bully my family and I didn't want to cause them that harm. That's why I never did anything about that, that's why nobody has ever kissed me."

—And nobody is ever going to kiss you, my little one. Nobody but me.— Tony thought ecstatic. —You will be mine in body and soul. I will never let you go.—

"Then, I am going to have the privilege of teaching you, all about love and pleasure."

And the way Tony said it made Peter's erection twitch in his sweatpants that were now wet, just like the rest of his clothes.

Tony pressed Peter more against his body, rubbing the boy's erection against one of his thighs. Peter began to release sweet litle moans.

And finally, he closed the distance capturing the boy's lips.

Oh boy! if that mouth was so soft and sweet as a ripe fruit. Peter tried to move his lips somewhat awkwardly, his lack of experience was obvious, but there was so much desire there that it was enough for Tony.

Peter, on the other hand, felt that his body was burning. He imagined that his first kiss would be something sweet and rhythmic and although at the beginning it was. Now Howard was devouring his mouth with passion. The older man's tongue was giving Peter such a pleasure that the boy felt that with only that kiss Howard had already claimed him as his own.

And this was a thousand times better than his teenage fantasies.

Tony kissed the boy with passion. He had waited too much for this. Too Much. And although he wanted to fuck him wildly, he had to hold his desires, because Peter was still a virgin.

Virgin. The word made his body turn on even more and he wanted to fuck Peter right now.

Maybe it was lucky that he was so weak or he would already be fucking this boy's ass with no mercy. And that really didn't suit him if he wanted to make Peter love him before he knew his identity.

Tony let the boy's lips go and saw with satisfaction how Peter's face was red. The older man couldn't help but stroke the boy's flushed face with his fingers.

"You are the most beautiful thing my eyes have ever seen." And even if Tony was not going to admit it, this was a genuine feeling. "Tell me what you want Peter. I will make your dreams come true."

Peter gulped. His eyes shone despite his blindness. The boy's face showed the passion, desire and that weird new feeling he was now discovering. Tony smirked noticing Peter's feelings. Today he was going to get his goal.

"I want everything Howard." Peter blushed even more when he said these words. "I have no experience but I trust you. Do whatever you want with me."

Tony couldn't take it anymore and started removing Peter's wet clothes. Every inch of white skin that appeared, only revealed more beauty than anything the billionaire had ever possessed.

Tony had never have something so pretty. And he had never wanted something or someone this much.

And he didn't want to know why he was feeling all these things.

Tony kissed every piece of skin he could reach, reveling in every groan, in every whisper coming out of the boy's mouth. They all talked about the passion that consumed his young lithe body.

"This is... is..." Peter could hardly speak.

Peter felt the path of kisses reaching his crotch. And when the skillful mouth caught his dick, it was too much.

"Howard, I'm going to..."

Tony was sucking harder, everything about this boy was so delicious and at that moment the billionaire knew he could never have enough of this, enough of Peter Parker. He would always want more from this boy.

For the first time he wanted someone so much and for the first time he felt so much pleasure in owning someone. His desire for Peter was so overwhelming that it consumed him and he was never going to allow anyone to deprive him of this heady pleasure.

"Howard, I'm going to..."

And Peter couldn't stand it anymore. The warmth, the tightness and the damn skill of the man who was giving him so much pleasure with his lips made him lost it. He closed his eyes tightly and came in an ecstasy never before experienced. He could not see but by God if he felt every part of his body and soul line up.

This was more than physical pleasure.

And then Peter had an epiphany. He finally knew what Howard was going to teach him. _This man, he was taking care of, was going to teach him what it was to love_.

Peter opened his eyes with that realization, his face in an indescribable expression between pleasure and the understanding of this new and incredible reality.

And if he wasn't blind, Peter could have seen a similar expression on Tony's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is still more smut that you will read in the next episode. And from here Peter will fall into a spiral of desire and passion for the man he thinks he knows...
> 
> Tony, meanwhile, has everything under control... or not?
> 
> Let me know what you think in the reviews.


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter falls completely into a spiral of pleasure and lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, very ugly things are happening in my country and lately I have been more worried about surviving than anything else, but things are calmer now and finally I could make the english translation of this episode.
> 
> As always thank you very much to those who take the time to leave a comment, it is something that I value very much and I apologize for misspelled words.

"Howard..." Peter could barely speak.

Peter didn't know how skilled a tongue could be. Howard was doing inexplicable things to him.

Not even in his wildest fantasies could Peter imagine that someone would make him feel so much pleasure. So much, that even being blind had a good side: he was totally focused on Howard. He couldn't get distracted by anything around him, just Howard and the pleasure the older man made him feel.

Tony on the other hand was in an ecstasy of passion. With his face buried in Peter's buttcheeks, who was all fours, holding on to the edge of the bathtub. The older man could only think of the softness of the boy's skin that he squeezed with his hands, the firmness of the muscle and especially in the tightness of his entrance that he was teasing with his tongue.

And the reactions it elicited in the teenager were wonderful. Peter was the perfect lover, so tame, so pliant and eager to please.

"You're so horny, this will make things easier." Tony's voice was a whisper.

Tony wasn't going to cause fear in his young lover, so he wasn't going to mention the awkward part of losing his virginity.

He didn't have many things at his disposal, but both were soapy and that would help a little. Tony stopped licking the boy's entrance and used his salivated fingers, to gently begin to tease Peter's hole.

The boy's breathing became even more erratic.

"Howard please..." Peter's cheeks were impossibly red.

"Please what? Baby boy," Tony said hoarsely.

"Fuck me." Peter's voice came out like a sigh, and even if he was blind, the boy was wide eyed.

Tony grabbed the boy's chin, and now they were face to face. "Ask again."

Peter nervously asked. "Fuck me."

"As you wish, my little angel." Tony smirked.

Tony kissed Peter's thighs almost... tenderly. Then he lifted Peter's ass even more and introduced the first digit.

The boy pured cutely, as he felt the intrusive finger in his most intimate part. Tony was stroking Peter's inner thighs and balls, making him moan more intensely. And man, if Peter was noisy. The boy was quite loud in bed. Another thing Tony was loving about this kid.

That he was lov...

NO.

Tony shook his head and focused, he wasn't going to be distracted by stupid intrusive thoughts now.

Peter kept moaning desperately. Like a kitten asking for help. And even if he didn't admit it to himself, Tony thought the boy was sweet, perk of his first time. Tony inserted another finger, he continued to prepare his lover, opening him, stretching him. When he introduced the third finger, soon found the sweet spot.

"Oh my god!" Peter jerked his body.

Tony smirked again. "You're almost ready, my angel."

"Yes, take me." Peter said lost in ecstasy.

Oh boy, Peter was so fucked, he had fallen into the seductive spell of the man he had rescued. Of the man, who day after day, story after story, he thought he knew and because of that, he trusted completely. Howard was definitely teaching him what it was to love. Peter felt so safe now, he was in good hands, he was in love, crazy with love for Howard and this moment was only the climax of all those feelings.

This was the way Peter was showing him how much he loved him.

However, he didn't know whether to express his feelings because he wasn't sure if Howard felt the same. It was obvious that Howard wanted to be with him, but the word love had never been mentioned and Peter didn't want to look childish, rushed or clingy and scare Howard.

He couldn't keep thinking, because Tony entered softly, stretching him, claiming him.

And although it was obviously uncomfortable and somewhat painful, it was also something sublime and pleasant.

Because Peter couldn't see, all his other senses easily focused on sounds, vibrations, breathing and every thing his senses could catch. And when he felt Howard's heartbeat, the erratic of his breathing, the vibration of his skin when touched him, it was obvious to Peter.

His feelings were reciprocated.

Perhaps not even Howard had noticed it yet, but Peter knew it. He knew it and this made it surrender completely. Totally. And Peter also decided to tell his feelings, that would surely help Howard take courage to accept his own, perhaps not today but very soon.

Tony was already completely inside. The warmth and Peter's tightness were driving him crazy. This was the first time he experienced this pleasure, it was something more than physical. Something that connected his body and his mind and all that mattered was Peter.

Peter... Peter... Peter...

"I will never let you go my little angel of light." Tony said this as he thrusted softly. “You are mine and will be forever.”

_You will be even when you know the truth and hate me..._

Another thrust and another and another, all of them hitting at Peter's sweet spot and making the younger mas moan. Both were in a swing of their hips, giving pleasure to each other... and something more.

"This is heavenly, Howard. I love..." Peter let it out. "I love you."

Tony stopped for a moment and overwhelmed by the sensations and Peter's words, he came violently and unplanned.

Feeling full of Howard's seed, Peter came too.

It was fortunate for Tony that Peter was blind, so he could not see the horror in the older man's face, when he realized that he had completely lost control. Peter just fell, holding half of his body from the edge of the bathtub, his face showing tiredness and satisfaction.

"Making love is amazing, Howard." The boy sighed.

"Of course it is." Tony whispered, tried to regain his calm.

Tony sat down, lying on the edge of the tub as he pulled Peter, holding him in his arms. He was also tired as he was still recovering from his injuries. Both held each other quietly, recovering their breath rate. Covered in sweat and cum.

"Howard." Peter was smiling sweetly, "It was great, thanks. Take my body, the moment you want, the place you want, the times you want. You don't have to let me go, you don't have to worry because I will never leave your side. God, I love you so much.”

Peter hugged his lover's naked torso tightly. Closing his eyes in the purest expression of trust that Tony had ever seen in anyone, as he was hearing the other man's heart beat.

Tony just caressed Peter's soft curls. And for a moment, he thought that maybe Peter would be the first person to love him regardless of the atrocities he had committed. That perhaps the kid would be the first to love him without trying to change him or make him a good man...

Impossible.

Peter didn't know that he loved a liar, and when he found out, it would be the same as with Pepper. But, before that happens, Tony was going to tame him in such a way that even if he hated him, Peter was never going to leave him.

Suddenly a thought peeked through the mind of the villain: And what if he can not break the kid's moral compass?

Tony pressed the boy's body even more against his own, in a gesture so possessive that it even scared him. No, Peter was never going to leave him. He would not let him. Even if he had to kill him, he would prefer that rather than let him go and let another man touch what was his. Peter was going to stay with him, even if he had to chain him and force himself on his young lover.

"I don't want to sound clingy but..." Peter murmured almost fearfully. "What all this means?"

“It means that you're not just a game Pete… you're mine. I told you that." Tony was surprised of how easily those words came out of his mouth. "You're my boyfriend, mine."

The result was Peter smiling so sweetly that Tony thought the lie was worth it.

But... was it a lie?

* * *

"Oh my god harder!" Peter moaned, as he rode Tony's dick, as if his life depended on it.

His little angel looked more like his little whore.

It had been three days since Peter's first time, and sex was now something regular.

"You really love my cock filling your hole, don't you?" Tony's hands were marked on the skin of Peter's hips. "My little and slutty angel."

Peter shuddered, his entire body jerked in total abandonment, spilling his seed in Tony's chest. “I love when you call me angel. It makes me feel that I am really doing something good for you, changing your life.”

Only a few moments later Tony came inside him. The boy dropped lazily on the old bed.

"Every time you get better and better." Tony admitted. “When I take you to New York, I'm going to do things you can never forget. There's a lot of thing I want to teach you.”

"Things better than this?" Peter said incredulously.

"A thousand times, little one." Tony assured.

Peter's face showed so much bliss that Tony wanted to ruin him even more now. Tony would never get enough of him.

* * *

The next day Tony was fixing the nano particle container. It was extremely damaged and with the materials that Peter had given to him, it was a miracle that he almost had it fixed. Tony just needed to assemble the last piece and recharge it but the power source was scarce, so he would still have to stay in that old cabin for a couple more days.

But seeing the the bright side of this situation, now his stay there was extremely pleasant. With the little angel he wanted to ruin.

"Come here, little one." Tony cooed Peter.

The boy smiled and immediately responded to the call of the older man.

So obedient, so tame, like a kitten rubbing his body against his owner's. The perfect lover

"When we go to New York, I want us to find and contact Matt's other allies, maybe they can help us." Peter said casually.

Tony smirked. Perfect. That was what he needed, to find the other ones and kill them all once and for all. Set a precedent so that no one, will ever try to stop him. A couple more of martyrs dead at his hands, and Tony would devote himself to enjoying his kingdom of evil and perversion.

With his cute brand new sex toy.

“Of course, my angel. That will be the second thing we will do upon arrival.” Tony said flirtatiously.

"And what will come first?" Peter asked knowingly.

"Put you in my huge and comfortable bed and do unspeakable things to you." Tony pulled Peter and kissed him hard.

The boy let himself get carried away as usual and shortly after he was sucking Tony's cock.

Seeing a boy so sweet and naive, becoming his little whore, was like smearing an angel's purity, and that made Tony get even more horny. The older man pulled the boy's hair and he moaned. In all his naivety, Peter was somewhat kinky. He had a certain taste for being manhandled and Tony couldn't be more pleased.

Tony pulled Peter's hair, separating the boy's mouth from his cock. Peter closed his eyes moaning with pleasure. Tony only touched himself a few times and spilled his seed on the boy's face.

It was like seeing a beautiful and fine work of art. So perfect and pretty. His long lashes covered in semen, noticing his shortness of breath. Peter touched himself a little more and came too.

The boy straddled Tony's lap and soon they were both kissing passionately, in a lustful and messy kiss. Peter's face still full of Tony's cum, in a litany of moans.

It was perfect, everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think it would happen in the next chapter.


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally fixes the nano particle container and wants to take Peter to New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay, my country is in the middle of a civil war and sometimes we have electricity, sometimes not. Sometimes we have internet, sometimes we don't. Sometimes we don't even have food. To make it short, things around here are very difficult, but writing is something that distracts me from so much misfortune, so I will continue to do so as long as I can.
> 
> Without further ado, here is another episode:

"Howard, I..." Peter was breathing hard while riding Tony's cock.

Tony smirked. Peter was perfect, a mix of innocence and sensuality. The boy was well intentioned, naive, sweet and in bed he was flexible, passionate and insatiable.

Stark was going to keep him forever. There was no way he would let his little angel of light go.

“You are so perfect Pete, perfect for me. What I always dreamed.” Tony rocked his hips to the rhythm of the younger man.

And as always the compliments had the desired effect. Peter reached orgasm almost immediately and Tony was never tired of seeing the expression of pure happiness on his face. Seeing that those eyes that focused on nowhere shone with fulfillment, lust and a love that the boy did not try to hide.

A love like no one had ever felt for Tony Stark. A feeling so genuine, pure and powerful that it showed itself in every gesture, moaning, shivering from the boy's body. It was wonderful and Tony often found himself lost, contemplating the beauty of those moments with almost reverence.

Tony thought about how wonderful it would be to see those eyes looking at him while all those emotions dance in his pupils. Something that might never happen because if he returned the sight to the boy, he was going to know the whole network of lies Tony had caught him.

“I love you so so much, every time you own me I feel complete.” Peter lay down next to Tony on the old bed and began to outline the older man's face with his fingers. “This is the only way I have to memorize your face. Thus, I will always have with me memory of your image, or what my other senses can perceive of it.”

Tony caught Peter's hands. "How about you make a visual map of my body too."

And that's how Peter ended up touching Tony's entire body, while biting his lower lip when he felt how strong and well defined he was. Shortly after the young man was sucking Tony's dick.

* * *

Full charge.

Tony smirked satisfied.

Peter slept peacefully while Tony watched as the nano-particle container finally had enough energy to start the Iron Man suit. Although Tony still wasn't sure how long he could use it, he was sure he would at least allow him to escape from there. But unfortunately, he could not do it, at least not wearing the suit, that would allow Peter to know the truth and it was not yet time.

Tony had the perfect way to get out of that place without wearing the suit.

The billionaire sighed. He was finally about to leave this place and his mind made the connection. It was almost like that time in Afghanistan, when he almost died and it was the help of an honest man what gave him another chance. That time he returned determined to do the good deed and change the world... what nonsense.

Now, he was reborn from the ashes, like the most powerful phoenix, totally focused and determined to turn this planet into his playground. And unlike that time, he was going to save his savior.

Because this savior was important to him.

Tony put the container in place and saw with satisfaction how the suit covered his body completely, feeling powerful and invincible. It was a feeling almost as intoxicating as to fuck Peter. Almost as much as receiving another dose of the special extremis he consumed. The power, the control, that all those things gave him were the most important things for him, he craved the sensation and live for it. And he was going to have it all.

"Jarvis, can you hear me?" Tony muttered.

"Strong and clear, boss. I'm glad to have you back," The AI greeted him. "I'm glad to have access to the suit interface, I was very worried about you."

"How are things in New York?"

“Everyone believes that you are on an ultra secret business trip. It is what I have made them believe, but there are already people who suspect, there are rumors of your possible disappearance. In any case, it has not been possible to verify. According to the protocol created by you for such a situation, I have blocked the last floors of the Tower and continued with the distribution of both weapons and extremis. But the latter is about to run out, you must make more, as demand has increased.”

“Good job, J. You are amazing. I will come back soon, you must keep the Tower locked as it has been until now, even when I return. I will take someone with me and I want you to pay attention to all my instructions, I don't want mistakes with this.” Tony spoke in an authoritative tone.

“I have never failed you, sir.” The AI assured him.

Shortly after the instructuons, Tony was waking Peter. The boy always slept deeply after a good fuck.

"Howard, what's up?" He asked in a sleepy voice.

“I have repaired the intercom. I was able to talk with my AI and he will send a car, before the midnight we will be in my laboratory.” Tony stroked Peter's face gently, making sure to keep the boy happy and in love… gullible. "Soon you will be safe, next to me."

Peter smiled, his eyes reflecting all the trust and love of a boy who was barely leaving his teenage years. "That's amazing, I'm so happy Howard."

“You will know my IA soon. I really want to introduce you to him. I don't know if it will be like Karen, but we can program it to be your eyes just like she was. He will help you my angel.”

"Thank you Howard." Peter hugged Tony with love.

"You're welcome, darling." Tony grabbed Peter and pulled him out of bed, carrying him in his arms. “You saved my life, you took care of me and in the process you gave me the chance to feel something I had never felt before.”

Tony watched with satisfaction as Peter's cheeks looked red and warm. The boy ate Tony's lies as if they were a delicacy. So, Tony keep feeding the kid's naivety.

“You are my boyfriend now. You are going to share your life with me, and I want to give you everything you need to be happy.” Tony even gave his voice an unusual warmth.

Peter was delighted at the sound of the word 'boyfriend'. He was almost melting in front of Tony. 

"You're all I need to be happy, Howard." Peter kissed Tony while gigling pleased. "I don't need anything else."

* * *

Hours later one of the cars controlled by Jarvis arrived at the old cabin. Tony took Peter by the hand and the boy smiled at him.

“It's time to leave my angel. I'll take you to my castle where I'm going to make you my prince.” Tony kissed the boy's hand.

Peter sighed as he closed his eyes. “This is like a dream. I… I don't remember being so happy since my childhood, when my uncle and aunt were still alive and my eyes could see.”

Tony had to contain a laugh. So naive, so manipulable. Peter could even hate him when he saw his face and recognized him, but with how much Peter was in love with him and how easy it was to manipulate him, his moral compass was going to shatter and he would end up giving himself to Tony in the same way he was doing it with Howard.

Tony helped him into the car and they were soon getting away from that horrible place. Tony could not be happier, that place was disgusting and outside the standards of luxury and comfort to which he was accustomed. It was a huge sacrifice to be there, but in the end it was worth it, what he got for his stay at that place was so valuable that it made Tony not regret the time he had to spend there.

"Good evening, Mr. Parker." The AI greeted him. "Mr. ... Potts told me about you. My name is Jarvis and it will be a pleasure to serve you."

Tony smiled, Jarvis was infallible and was following the plan to a tee. "I hope my AI is similar to the one you used to have."

“He is. He even sounds like Karen. She was very friendly and was a great company for me. Especially when I totally lost my sight.” Peter smiled.

“I hope to become a friend for you, Mr. Parker. I am at your service.” Jarvis continued. 

“Oh wow! No, no… Jarvis please, you don't need to call me Mr. Parker, it's that I…” 

"He is barely 18 years old." Tony interrupted. "Call him Peter." 

"Understood, Mr. Potts."

Peter almost felt the AI nodding. "Wow, he's definitely amazing."

Shortly after they arrived at the Stark Tower, Jarvis guided them to the penthouse and there Tony let out a sigh that he didn't know he was holding. He was finally back, back to his iron throne where he controlled the damn city and would soon control the entire world.

"You have access to everything in mthis house, Peter." Tony lied shamelessly. "Jarvis and I will guide you until you know this place like the palm of your hand and you can move easily, as you did in the forest." 

And although Peter couldn't see anything, he was obviously amazed. “We were in the lift for a few minutes. I thought your lab was something small.” 

"It isn't," Jarvis interrupted. "Mr. Potts has a lot of money and owns the entire building. This is a penthouse."

Peter was wide eyed. "You didn't mention you were..."

"A millionaire..." Tony completed the sentence. “I told you that I had resources. I just didn't specify how many because I barely knew you and... Peter, I've had many people approaching me just to see what they could get from me. Even my ex-fiancee used me. I'm sorry if at first I couldn't be honest but…”

"I understand..." Peter nodded. "You're right, but I just want you to know that I would never do something like that to you."

“I know, now I know, Peter. Believe me, I truly wanted to share everything with you. I trust you.” Tony stroked Peter's face. “But, my work with Matt was something that just a few people knew, and although I am not a public figure, I am not fameless either. Maybe for you I am, because you are not from this city, but believe me, I am not a total stranger in this city, but now I am trying to have a low profile because I don't want to...”

"You don't want that Stark suspect of you." Peter understood everything. "Then we must be very careful when we contact Matt's friends."

Tony smirked, almost savoring his final victory against the group of morons. “Exactly, my angel. And that is why, for now, you must remain inside my house. I don't know if there are people looking for you, I don't know if Stark knows about you and I can't expose you. I need you to stay here until I can contact the others and we can finish what Matt started.”

Peter nodded. "Of course. I don't want to be a hindrance, and although Matt always said nobody knew about me, it's better not to take a risk, I don't want to cause you trouble.”

"You would never be a problem to me." Tony hugged the boy. “Now we are going to take a bath, and we will sleep. Tomorrow I will make love to you as I promised, as you deserve. In a huge and comfortable bed, worthy of a prince. And I will get you clothes worthy of one too.”

"That is not necessary…"

"It isn't, but I want to do it." Tony kissed the boy's forehead. “Let me spoil you. Let me show you in every way possible how important you are to me, sweetheart.”

Peter felt his legs falter. Howard was so attentive and sweet and gentlemanly, he was like the prince of a fairy tale. Life had hit Peter so many times but each one of those hits had taken him to this moment, with the man he was madly in love with, and that made everything worthwhile.

He was going to start a new life with him, and they would fight together to save the city and with it perhaps the entire world. This was his destiny, finding Howard was his destiny and Peter was not going to fight it. Everything Howard offered him, everything he asked, Peter would do it.

“Do whatever you want with me, Howard. Whatever your heart desires, I will always agree. I love you so much, so much that sometimes it hurts.”

—Oh, my little angel. It is going to hurt and you have no idea how much. But for now, as long as you live in the little bubble in which I will keep you locked until, with your help, I get rid of my enemies, you will not experience anything but happiness. The happiness that will be like a drug for you, one that you will never be able to leave— Tony thought as he petted the boy's hair.

Tony passionately kissed Peter as he grabbed him by the buttocks to carry him. The boy entangled the legs at the waist of the older man and he let Tony take him to his bedroom.

Peter didn't know but... It was the beginning of the end for him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want another chapter, let me know what you think about this one in a review. Thank you so much.


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony starts to show his true self. Peter will be punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the Civil War in my country ended and although my city is destroyed, we are in the process of starting over. So I've felt kinda better these days and here is the episode that is possibly the longest I've done for this fic.
> 
> The chapter where we start to see Tony as he really is.

"Mine..." Tony looked at his phone screen, there it was the image of Peter in the penthouse.

The billionaire was in his car, on the way to a location, where one of his contacts would give him valuable information.

Normally, Tony made his pawns go to the tower to pay their respects, since he wasn't going to move from where he was for such insignificant activities. But with his angel there, Tony decided that he would keep any thing or person that could ruin his plans, away from the tower and away from Peter.

Tony was an evil genius, who always managed to manipulate, blackmail and seduce whoever that got in his way. And now he was totally obsessed with Peter. So much that he kept him locked up, repeating to the boy that it was for his own good. Tony kept him watched by his AI and by him 24/7.

Since he had returned to the tower, Tony barely took time to catch up on his terrorist activities. Now he had something that distracted him... a lot. To use Peter had become the greatest pleasure of his life. He could hardly think of anything other than having the boy, naked and panting, as he buried his cock inside him. See him with that expression of desire and need, coming undone by Tony.

It was amazing how those eyes that could not see anything, burned with desire, passion and love for his touch.

Tony felt his dick hardening at the thought of posses the boy again.

"Tonight I'm going to do so many things to you, my sweet angel. I will corrupt you in a new way." Tony licked his lips watching once more at the object of his desire, on his phone screen.

The billionaire, had drawn up a plan that was working perfectly: grooming the boy. With all kinds of details and compliments, feeding Peter's hunger for attention and love, so that now he had him wrapped in a web of lies, desire and lust. All covered in the boy's feelings that were pure and sincere.

"Just a little more training and I will return your sight. Then you will never leave."

Tony told himself watching his little blind angel, who was uselessly trying to build a sound sensor that would help him move better when he could leave the penthouse. Tony had lied, telling him that when things were calmer he would let him out of his house and walk the streets of New York, and that's why Peter was trying to build this device

Useless attempt because Tony would never allow such a thing. Actually, instead of helping him, Jarvis was sabotaging Peter's little invention.

It was almost cute to see the boy failing again and again, unable to understand why he did not get something that looked so simple in his mind. Seeing the frustration on Peter's face and knowing that, it only increased his dependence on Tony, was almost orgasmic. So perfect for the villain's plans.

Peter was certainly a genius, Tony knew it and he did not underestimate the boy in the least, so he was extremely cautious with him, after all, Peter had built a weapon that almost ended his life and there would be no repetition of that.

“My little angel, I don't care if I must cut your wings and chain you to my hell. I will do whatever it takes to hold you back… even if you suffer in the process.” Tony said, blocking the phone screen, as he had reached his destination.

* * *

Peter sighed disappointed. He did not understand why his calculations failed again and again.

Not that he complained. He felt he couldn't complain because that was the only bad thing in everything that surrounded him.

‘Howard’ had made sure that Peter would have averything he needed and that he had a happy stay at home, so his frustration at not finishing his project made Peter feel guilty.

Howard had bought all kinds of things for him, from clothes, shoes, perfumes and even jewelry. And although Peter couldn't see exactly what those things were like, he felt grateful for the gesture. For Peter that was the way Howard showed him that he loved him too, even if he didn't tell him. So, as thirsty as the boy was, to feel that the love he so desperately professed to Howard was reciprocated, Peter practically bathed in every thing, detail or gesture that the older man had for him.

For Peter, Howard was perfect. He was an attentive boyfriend, who took care of him. He was passionate and was showing him a side of himself that he didn't know. Endless nights of passion in which Peter felt he was lost and found at the same time. Encounters that ended with him exhausted and satisfied and with Howard ‘rewarding him’ for his flawless performance.

From compliments like ‘good boy’, ‘you're amazing’, ‘I can't get enough of you’, ‘beautiful’, to soft caresses on his hair, delicious desserts, massages, small tech artifacts. And the cherry of the cake: total access to his laboratory (which Peter believed was the only one), the boy had everything he needed.

Jarvis was his new guide, aka his eyes, to create and repair things. Things that were supervised and almost always sabotaged by the AI to prevent the boy from finding the truth, a means of escape or even to build a weapon.

And for a boy as lonely and needy as Peter was, all those attentions were like a drug to which he became increasingly addicted. And the worst part was that he had not noticed, too ecstatic in his little bubble of happiness, that he was being manipulated.

"Jarvis..." Peter was trying to fix the small sensor. "Do you think Howard takes a long time?"

The frustration of not being able to get distracted by feeling useful, made him miss Howard even more.

“Mr. Potts has a very good clue on how to contact the people you both are looking for. That is why he may take a while.” The AI replied in a friendly way.

"Of course, I understand... is just that I..." Peter was babbling.

"You miss him... that's normal." The AI comforted Peter.

"Do you think I'm being too clingy?" Peter felt encouraged to ask. “I had never felt anything like this and this is my first relationship. Since I became blind my other senses are dialed to eleven, so much that even what I feel for Howard is something I can't control. I don't want to overwhelm him.”

“I assure you that Mr. Potts doesn't feel overwhelmed. He enjoys your company very much.” Jarvis continued to feed Peter's need, according to Tony's plan. “You must take a break from your activities. Surely in the next attempt you will be able to finish the sensor.”

"I think you're right, J." Peter nodded. “You know what? I don't even know why I work so hard on this. When I was in the forest, Matt taught me to recognize my surroundings without needing anything but my senses. Maybe that's the answer.”

"Mr. Potts thinks that will not work here. The city is more complicated because there are too many distractions: sounds of all kinds, smells, smoke, pollution." Jarvis discouraged Peter. "It can be overwhelming for you and your senses. Therefore, put your security at risk."

“Oh, well... Howard has a good point. I... I understand and as I said I don't want to make him worried.” Peter ran a hand through his hair. "You're right, I'll just take a break and we'll try again."

"And I will help you, Peter." Jarvis kept lying.

* * *

"They're looking for a boy." The huge man smirked, pouring a glass of liquor for Tony.

"I'm not going to drink that crap you drink, I have standards," Tony looked disdainfully at the glass.

"I thought that by coming here, you had already changed your standards, Stark." The man drank from his glass of liquor, trying uselessly to mask the annoyance at Tony's contempt for him.

Tony was suited in his superior armor. He barely moved one of his hands and with a tiny shot of the repulsor, he destroyed the desk, causing the other man to fall on the floor. Pale with fear, the gánster was breathing hard, just a few centimeters and Tony would have killed him.

"Don't talk to me that way again. You're just one of my lackeys!" Tony said angrily at the man's boldness. “My motivations to step on your pigsty are none of your business. The only utility you have for me now is to get information. And if you don't serve me for that then, why the hell would I leave you alive for?”

The man stood up, clearly humiliated, feeling the fear of having awakened the superior's anger.

"My people found out that those bastards you are trying to locate went to Murdock's hiding place and found him dead. Apparently someone had buried him." The man explained in a broken voice. “Next to Matt's body, they found evidence. Seems like the one who buried him left something in case they found him."

Tony felt his blood rushing wildly through his body. Peter had not mentioned he left some kind of trace for their allies. Oh man, for the first time Tony felt anger towards the boy.

"Matt has a disciple and now those fools who call themselves The Defenders are looking for the boy, because he's some kind of genius and they need him. It's all I know so far but I promise to find out more.” The gánster sentenced.

Tony diverted his anger to the man in front of him. Seeing the fear in the eyes of that guy, who supposedly was one of the most powerful in New York, was almost cathartic.

"Okay Fisk, I'll give you one last chance." Tony stood looking at the mess around him with disgust. Fisk's mansion was luxurious and yet for Tony it was just a pigsty. “You have two days to give me that information or try to hide your family from me and my anger. And you know that the second option is impossible.”

That said, Tony left the place leaving an angry Wilson Fisk, who was frustrated at his own futility in front of the superior.

* * *

Tony returned to his penthouse. He was so angry. His little angel had hidden information to him and that was unforgivable. Normally, Tony murdered anyone who dared to lie to him but this one was Peter, the object of his obsession, so he was going to make him pay in a different way.

In the midst of his anger Tony went to his bedroom and there he found Peter in nothing more than an oversized white wool sweater that barely covered his bottom. The kid was lying face down on the huge bed, while running his hands through one of the braille books that Tony had given him.

His soft white legs were in total display, so tempting... so irresistible. Tony almost saw himself passing his hands, his mouth, his tongue on that beautiful pale skin, making his young lover vibrate with pain, the pain he needed to inflict as punishment. Tony closed his eyes, doing what Peter always did, focusing his other senses just on one thing.

"The essential is invisible to the eyes." Peter sighed, his voice barely audible, as he carefully read his favorite book: The Little Prince.

"It is only with the heart that one can see rightly." Tony quoted the book, attracting Peter's attention.

"Howard." Peter left the book and moved his face in the direction of his beloved's voice.

Tony opened his eyes and pursed his lips. He was starting to hate that Peter calls him by another name. He wanted to hear his real name coming from Peter's lips in the throes of passion.

"Don't move, just stay there." Tony said hoarsely with desire and anger.

Peter bit his lower lip, he knew what was coming and the anticipation made his skin bristle.

Tony took off his clothes, and climbed into the bed he now shared with the boy. He took his time to keep admiring the beauty of his lover, while roughly running his hands through the boy's pale calves.

"Ho... ward..." Peter's voice denoted the anxiety he felt every time he was touched by his lover.

Tony growled, again that damn name that wasn't his. The billionaire began to feel jealous of himself, it was absurd. As absurd as the passion that Peter awoke in him. So he kept stroking the boy's bare legs, until he reached the firm thighs, roughly brought his hands to the boy's bottom below the huge sweater, feeling the boy's firm, round butt.

Peter let out a groan.

"What do you want?" Tony squeezed Peter's ass sharply.

"Ahh!" Peter made a sound that was a mixture between a complaint and a groan. "I want you, inside me, Howa..."

"No, don't say my name." Tony squeezed the boy's butt even more. "Just tell me how much you want it."

“I want it more than anything in this world I… ahhh.” Peter groaned between pain and pleasure.

"Look at you, already so wet." Tony brought one of his hands to the boy's cock. “Your little dick is very hard. And I'm barely touching you.”

Tony wrapped his cruel words between flattery and Peter could only react, unable to reason what was going on around him.

He abruptly ripped the boy's underwear, exposing the firm buttocks. "Delicious."

Violently, he lifted the boy's hips leaving the marks of his hands on the white skin. There he saw with lust the most intimate part of his young lover and buried his face there. Peter gasped in surprise and could only groan out of control.

Using his tongue and fingers, Tony didn't have the slightest consideration and began to fuck the boy. Tony's movements were fast and destined to quench his hunger and anger for this boy and to calm his adrenaline.

Peter was an unintelligible sea of groans and grunts.

In the midst of his own satisfaction, Tony heard little sobs, as proof that he was hurting his little angel. And although he was ecstatic enjoying Peter's narrowness, he violently turned the boy to see his face as he ripped the sweater, leaving Peter naked.

Then he noticed the mixture of pleasure and pain on the boy's face and almost spilled his cum. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And before the boy could complain, he used a master strategy.

“You are so perfect for me, Peter. So beautiful when you can handle my way of loving you.”

It was the long-awaited love confession Peter wanted so much to hear, even if it wasn't a complete confession.

Tony saw Peter's eyes widen and several tears came from them, in the most extreme mix of feelings the billionaire had ever seen in anyone. There was lust and pleasure and there was still pain, but mixed with the realization that his feelings were finally reciprocated. And it was something so beautiful and unique to watch.

Tony couldn't get enough of Peter.

And then, without further preparation, he put the boy's legs on his shoulders and began to penetrate him, while he saw the mixture of emotions dancing on the boy's face. That made this encounter even more intense. Both groaned in despair, giving themselves completely to what they felt.

Tony was marking the boy's body with his teeth and fingers. "Say you're mine..."

"I am yours, Howa..."

"No!" Tony bit the boy's shoulder, preventing him from saying more.

He didn't want anything to ruin this moment and hearing someone else's name would just do it.

"Yours, yours!!" Peter continued screaming. "I'm yours!"

The thrusts were wilder and faster and Peter moaned and sobbed. Tony growled and groaned too. The billionaire felt that he could no longer hold himself as pleasure invaded his entire body. He just let himself go, letting the most intense orgasm of his life take over his whole being, while filling Peter with his seed.

This led Peter to the limit and in the midst of a pleasure and a pain he could not control, Peter spilled in his own stomach. Moaning again and again that his whole being belonged to his lover.

They both dropped on the mattress panting, trying to recover from what had been the best orgasm of their lives. And the most painful Peter had experienced in the short time he had been having sex.

Tony saw a blood stain on the bed, he had hurt Peter. The villain smirked in delight, that was the most pleasurable revenge. A revenge he was going to repeat soon and he knew how he was going to get that.

He held the boy and kissed him deeply, saying the words that would seal Peter's destiny.

"Now that I know you can handle this, I can tell you the truth about my feelings." Tony caressed Peter's hair. "I love you, little one." 

Peter smiled in pure happiness and several more tears came from his eyes. He even forgot the pain. “Oh my god, I'm so happy, so happy. I love you too…"

And before he could pronounce Tony's false name, the billionaire kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and if you want another chapter you know what to do. Leave a review, that would give me encouragement.


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally allows Peter walk in the city by himself, and Peter finds a new friend, who seems to have fallen for Peter's charms. Meanwhile, the boy debates between tell Tony or just hide this new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the weekly fic update. As I put in the summary of this story, the use of other superheroes is merely circumstantial for the progress of the plot of this story. I do not intend to dissect their personalities. So please, DON'T get too fond of these characters.

“We are only local players. Fighting against local villains.” The woman huffed. "This is Tony Stark we are talking about. He represents the big leagues of the villains."

"I understand you, Jess but Matt thought that..."

"This is where I cut you, Danny." Jessica raised her voice. “For believing what he believed… Matt is not here anymore to keep believe it shit. And I don't want the rest of us to face the same fate.”

"I can't believe it's she who says this, and that it's me who supports her, but she's right."

"Come on, Luke..." Danny complained. They were all gathered in Danny's office at Rand-Meachum, Inc.

“Now everything is different. The villains that we thought we'd defeat are just school bullies next to Stark.” Luke insisted. “We used to have hope, because we had a weapon. Weapon that doesn't exist anymore.”

"We have the person who built it." Danny insisted. "And all the resources of my company, which I will give to this person, to build that weapon again."

"Half of your company, Danny." Jessica insisted. “Besides we don't have anyone. We don't know where this person is, nor who he is, we don't even know his name. And without him, your money is of no use, because none of us is a genius.”

“We have this.” Danny took a small necklace in his hands, it had a locket and inside it, there were two pictures. 

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Jessica said with disbelief.

"I assume, this is something important for the person who left it next to Matt." Danny indicated. "I think with this, we could locate him."

"That's the most random track we've ever had." Jessica rolled her eyes. "And man, if I've had random clues."

"If anyone can find the owner of this, it's you, Jess." Danny insisted. “This person is our only chance. Being a millionaire myself, I'm poor next to Stark. And at the end of the day, what has made Tony Stark as powerful as he is, it's precisely his intelligence, and the technology he has created with it. The guy is a modern genius but guess what? He's not the only one. Matt always said that this person who designed the weapon was as smart as Stark.”

"Your money, this person's brain, and our abilities..." Jessica seemed to be thinking about it.

“Or stay hidden until even we are exterminated by the power and evil of Stark. We are at a point where, with or without this person, we will have no choice but to fight.” Luke was also thinking about it. "But it would be better to try with this person on our side."

"All we know about this person is that he is a young man, and that now he is alone, because he only had Matt. So, he should not be far away." Danny sighed.

“Give me that necklace. I'm going to find this person, but if I can't find him, I'm not even going to try to stop Stark. You'll be alone in this Danny.” Jessica indicated. "Finding him is going to take a while."

Luke just nodded, implying that he agreed with Jessica. “We will contact you when we have any clues about the man’s identity. Until then, good luck.”

"Even if you don't find him, I'm going to try." Danny didn't receive any response and only saw his teammates leave his office, without looking back.

* * *

Tony was ecstatic, gently stroking the messy brown hair of his young lover.

What he had done had left the boy ruined. Now, he slept like a kitten, tired and satisfied, while Tony saw his little angel's wrists, red and hurt, because he had tied him to the bed.

And Peter had asked for more and more like the little whore he was.

It was the reward Tony had obtained for giving his angel a little moment of happiness. Tony smirked remembering what happened in the afternoon:

_"I got it!" Peter screamed with happiness._

_"Could you finally fix the sensor, honey?" Tony said with fake joy._

_"Finally." Peter let out a sigh of relief. "I thought I was losing the only talent I had left."_

_Tony rolled his eyes. The only reason Peter had finished the sensor was because Tony had stopped sabotaging him. He was fed up with Peter's face of tragedy and his eternal frustration that was having repercussions on his sexual performance. So he decided to please the boy, allowing him to finish the device that would help him get around the city on his own._

_Actually, Tony had already drawn up a plan that would allow him to leave Peter in a false freedom. Days before, he had done some physical exams on the boy, to —make sure he was healthy,— and that's why he had slept Peter. The boy, blindly trusting him, had allowed Howard to do whatever he wanted. And, in fact, what Tony had done was to insert a chip into the kid's body, which was, among other things, a tracker connected to Jarvis from the Stark Industries satellite. What kept the AI informed of any change in Peter's body, like his heart rate, nervous system, or if something just hurt him, the chip would send a signal to Jarvis, to keep Peter under total control._

_“You just needed some guidance. You are still very young and inexperienced.” Tony petted Peter's hair, unconsciously affirming the kid's insecurities. “Without me, you would be lost in this big city. But calm down, I will help you not to lose your skills.”_

_"Thank you very much." Peter kissed his boyfriend enthusiastically._

_The boy beamed with happiness, the device he had created was like a smartwatch, which worked as a kind of sonar. That would be the training wheels to help Peter while learning how to walk in the city, alone._

_What had followed, after the success in creating the device, was one of the best sexual encounters in Tony's life, because Peter was happy and grateful._

Tony set aside the memories and got out of bed, but not before taking a look at the body of his beautiful angel. The boy's back full of bites and hickies as a sign of the wildness of their encounter. The billionaire walked to his secret laboratory, which he kept hidden from Peter. Where he had his most important technology and what he was going to look for at the time.

"Extremis." Tony sat on the iron throne he had designed for him and prepared to have a cocktail of that drug that empowered him and maximized all his abilities.

“The extremis you want to give Peter, still needs some adjustments, boss. Nothing a genius like you can't solve, of course.”Jarvis announced. "Like the one you use, it will increase his abilities, especially his sense of vision."

"And how on earth will we keep Peter under control if all his abilities increase?" Tony said as he felt his body was on fire, although in reality this was not happening.

"With the microchip that you put in his body." Jarvis said. “You can use it as a tracker, and also program it to prevent Peter from moving away from here. Either by electric shocks to cause him physical pain or by controlling his nervous system preventing him from moving and thus rendering his body useless.”

Tony started laughing out loud. “Jarvis, you are even more malicious than me… and I love it. Your ideas are perfect. It's like putting an invisible shackle on him that will allow me to possess him even if he doesn't want to and that will prevent him from escaping from me, unless he wants to die of physical pain or remain still for the rest of his days.”

“That as a last resort, boss, because Peter is so in love with you that I don't think he needs physical manipulation. Peter is emotionally dependent on you, on your affection and approval.” Jarvis said. "I think you can condition him in such a way that he will develop Stockholm syndrome, the boy looks quite manipulable."

“My sweet little angel. He can't even get dressed without consulting my opinion.” Tony continued to laugh as he felt the extremis doing its job. "I can't wait to return his sight and make him totally mine."

"And meanwhile, your lackeys will surely have gotten more information about Mr. Murdock's allies and you can get rid of them and have full control of the city." Jarvis finished. "And total control over Peter."

"Everything as I wish, as always, J." Tony continued laughing. "In a few more days I will surely have the extremis my little angel needs."

* * *

For a week, Peter had been going out for a walk. At first, Tony had been watching him obsessively. But noting that Peter's routine was boring and repetitive, Tony had given the kid more freedom and at least that something out of the ordinary happened or that the boy was late in returning to the tower (both things had not happened yet) Tony left Peter be.

Peter was walking through a beautiful park in the central area of the city. The boy carried a cane that helped him not to stumble. It was uncomfortable, because while he was in the forest, he never needed something like that, besides he now had the sensor. However, Howard had insisted that the city was different and that, for now, he should use the tools that were necessary to ensure his safety.

Peter was happy because he had been walking there for a week, the sonar helped him find his way to the location where one of Stark's driverless cars picked him up and took him back to the Tower. Everything always working in the same way, guaranteeing Tony that Peter was guarded and secure while he continued to carry out his terrorist activities.

Peter walked better in the streets and always ended up in that park because he already knew perfectly how to move in it. In addition, he was already able to perceive the sounds of the city without feeling overwhelmed. Something he was hiding from Howard, since he wanted to surprise his boyfriend. When Peter were totally sure he could handle the city and all its elements as he used to do in the forest, he will tell Howard.

Peter was sure that his boyfriend was going to be happy and proud when he demonstrated his skills in this new environment.

The boy was focused on this happy thought, which he unwittingly, stumbled upon someone and they both fell to the ground.

Well, if he had tripped, maybe he wasn't ready to say anything to Howard yet.

"I am so sorry," A kind voice greeted him. "Oh my god, you're blind."

The male voice helped him up.

“It's nothing, I, well I know how to move around here. Or so I believed.” Peter said kindly.

"It was really my fault." The other man apologized. “Although I think it really seems like this is my lucky day. I had never seen someone like you.”

Peter was wide eyed. Was this stranger flirting with him? Or maybe he was just being nice. In fact, Peter had no more experience than Howard, so he just shook his head and decided not to think too much about the connotations of that stranger's words.

"My name is Daniel, but everyone calls me Danny." The voice seemed kind.

"I'm Peter." The boy said something nervous.

"Listen, I've been somewhat overwhelmed with problems that I think I can't solve, at least not for now and that's why I was very distracted." Danny continued his explanation. “That's why I take full responsibility for this accident. And as compensation, I invite you to lunch.”

Peter was somewhat nervous, he had not interacted with other people since Matt, however something in this man's voice inspired him confidence. And all his hunches until now had worked for him, that's how he found Matt and Howard.

"Okay." Peter smiled sweetly and let himself be guided by his new friend.

“I work in a company around here.” Danny didn't go into details. “And I like to walk through this park.”

“I am new here. That's why I'm still adapting.” Peter said eating his spaghetti with the grace of someone who is not blind.

"I have always admired how, those who have some disadvantage, do the same things we do, even better." Danny said honestly. “I had a friend who, like you, was blind, and I really appreciated him. He was as smart and as skilled as you.”

Peter was tempted to say the same, as this reminded him of Matt. But they were memories that still hurt. So he refrained from mentioning it.

"Of course you're way more handsome and you're cute." Danny continued.

Peter blushed and started coughing.

“If I make you feel uncomfortable, I apologize. I know we barely know each other.” Danny said apologetic, passing Peter a glass of water.

The boy thought for a moment about telling his new friend that he was in a relationship but, he knew himself well and if he started talking about Howard, he would never stop and end up revealing more information than was due. Something Howard had warned him not to do.

"No, I just... I don't know how to act in this kind of situation." Peter said shyly. "I don't even know your age and even if you tell me, I can't confirm it, just like nothing we're talking about here."

"Oh my god, you're underage..." Danny's voice sounded almost desperate.

"Uh... kinda... I'm actually eighteen." Peter didn't want to make his new friend feel bad.

"Oh well, that's good but, you're right." Danny nodded. “I could be fooling you, I can't prove any of things I'm telling you to be truth. I can only give you my word. I guess we should know each other better.”

"We can be friends." Peter offered smiling.

"Of course. You're so lovely and the last thing I want is to scare you.” Danny's voice sounded happy. "It's been a long time since I had been interested in meeting someone, my life has been quite busy lately."

"Well, you're my first friend in this city, so... same here." Peter said cheerfully.

“Well Peter, now you have a friend from this city and if you allow me, I'd love to take you to see interesting places.” Danny said hopefully.

"Of course." Peter nodded excitedly.

The sensor began to vibrate. The signal that he should return to the tower.

“I must go, Danny. It was a pleasure.” Peter stood up.

"The pleasure was mine. Will I find you here tomorrow?”

"I don't know. If I can, I will be here." Peter blushed again.

He heard Danny sighing. "Well, I will come every day. To see if at some point, I can see you again."

"I guess." Peter shrugged.

Shortly after, Peter was in the driverless car that Howard sent to pick him up, wondering if he should tell his boyfriend about his new friend.

He decided that he would, but not for now. Howard was somewhat overprotective and to walk around by himself had cost Peter a lot of time and effort, he wouldn't make Howard change his mind, which would happen if he learned about this new friend. The boy didn't want Howard to scare Danny away. He would introduce his boyfriend to Danny when he could do better in the city and when he knew he could trust Danny to take that step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony is about to gain total control over Peter, before revealing his true identity. And that, and the consequences of all the manipulations and evils that Tony is doing with Peter, we will read in the following episodes.
> 
> And apparently Peter found a friend. Will this friend help the boy? Or will he be another reason to make his life miserable in the future?
> 
> We will also see this in the following episodes. Leave kudos and reviews if, like Peter, you want more and more to feel satisfied (I mean if you want more episodes) xD


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets another defender... Tony realizes what his angel has been doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suffered an accident and I've been hospitalized for weeks. But the hospital already released me so here I am. Anyway, while I was in the hospital, I thought about how to develop the plot of this fic, which is why I'm still here, pleasing my three readers. As always I wait for your opinions and votes, that will encourage me to keep writing.

"I hadn't done this since I was a child." Peter giggled. "It's amazing, I love it."

Danny smiled broadly when he saw the blind young man beaming with happiness. Peter was flying a kite in the same park where they always met.

"And I love yo... it... too." Danny said with a sigh.

"Wow, at least one of us has been having fun." The female voice made Danny startle.

"Jess..." The young man blinked, "if you're here it means that..."

"I have what we are looking for." She grinned.

"Wow... I... well we should talk but I..." Danny looked at Peter and sighed again. "I am not alone."

God, this boy was driving Danny crazy. Peter was too charming.

It was then that Jessica followed her friend's gaze and paid attention to the boy.

"I can't believe you found him first." She smirked.

* * *

"Boss, the process is over." Jarvis announced on the starkphone. "You can begin the treatment to return the light in the eyes of the young master."

Tony smirked. The man whom the superior had held by the neck, prayed that whatever the announcement on the phone meant, were good news, to make Tony forget to kill him.

"This is something important, I can't waste more time with nuisances." Tony returned the attention to the guy and broke his neck, killing him instantly. “Jarvis, you have to send the body of this useless moron to the Fisk mansion, that will serve for Wilson to know that I am no longer interested in his services. I will do the work myself and also… let him know that no matter where he hides, he and his family will be dead soon.”

"As you wish boss."

“Oh, and J… let Peter know that he must be in the building immediately. I will return his sight today.” Tony indicated, as he made his way to the Stark Tower. "I'm tired of wasting more time."

* * *

"It was a coincidence, Jess." Danny said perplexed as they both watched Peter playing with the kite. “I met him five days ago, he always comes here and I…”

"And you fell in love with the boy. He's very handsome and seems to be very sweet." She said trying to look uninterested in Danny's personal affairs. "A lucky guy, who found a millionaire interested in being his sugar daddy."

"Sugar what? you're crazy." Danny shook his head. "Besides, I'm not old enough to be a sugar daddy."

"He's blind, there's no way he knows you're not." Jess shrugged.

"Danny!" Peter shouted.

Both walked towards him. The boy played happily with the kite.

"So you are Matt's apprentice." Jessica did not go with subtleties.

Peter released the rope and the kite was lost carried by the wind.

"Peter, we're Matt's partners." Danny put both hands on the boy's shoulders, to reassure him.

"You approached me for that..." Peter flinched, letting go of Danny's grip.

"No! Pete, no…” Danny didn't touch him anymore but he tried to maintain a calming tone of voice. “All this has been a coincidence. But I must admit that it has been a lucky one because we have been looking for you.”

Peter remained doubtful. “How do I know this is true? That is not a trap.”

“Danny didn't know anything, I just told him. My name is Jessica.” The woman explained quickly. “We saw the trail you left in Matt's grave and we followed it. I was looking for Danny to tell him and surprise! You were already here.”

“That's right, it has been a coincidence. But it's good because now that we find you, we can protect you properly.” Danny said optimistically.

"We found the locket, it was through the pictures on it that I could discover your identity." Jessica continued. “Matt told us very little about you. That's why I had to investigate for several days. Recently I managed to find your identity and came here to tell Danny.”

"Matt also talked very little about his allies with me." Peter nodded. "He was trying..."

"To protect you." Jessica nodded as well. “He always referred to you with love and flattery. He said you were the last genius who was still alive, since Stark has killed all scientists. But he didn't reveal your identity to us, we just knew you were building a weapon to destroy Stark's bio armor.”

"You're not only very handsome and sweet, you're also a genius." Danny looked at Peter with emotion.

Jessica rolled her eyes. “Yes, well, you like this kid, but it's not time for that. Stark is surely looking for him and we can't let him find him.”

"We will take him to my company building, there I can keep him safe." Danny said immediately.

"I'm staying with someone." It was all Peter managed to say.

"Well, if this someone is trustworthy we can protect them too." Danny insisted.

"I need all the data from this someone to know if they're really reliable." Jessica said in an inquiring tone.

"He is!" Peter said. “He is one of Matt's allies, he was there on the day of his death. Stark almost killed him.”

Jessica and Danny looked at each other suspiciously.

“The only ally that Matt mentioned was you. We always knew you existed. There was no one else.” Danny assured.

"He's reliable, I... he... we..." Peter didn't know how to say this. "We are together, he has taken care of me and is looking for you to rebuild the team and fight Stark."

"You are... together..." Danny whispered.

"And who is that guy?" Jessica smiled sideways at Danny.

"Howard Potts, is a well-known scientist in this city and also..." Peter's sensor began to emit a signal, indicating that he should return to the tower.

"I must go but I will tell him about you." Peter indicated.

"Peter, there is no one with that name in this city, at least no one who is recognized or famous or scientific." Jessica said.

"As Jessica told you a few moments ago, Stark has killed all the scientists, especially the renowned and famous." Danny scratched his head. “Unless this guy is from another city because here in New York there is no one left."

Peter's heart began to beat rapidly. Howard was from New York, in his story he always talked about being from New York and being a millionaire and therefore known. Peter wanted facepalm himself, here he was again revealing important stuff. That's why Howard kept him so guarded.

Of course Peter trusted Howard, he had plenty of reasons to do it. In all this time the scientist had done nothing but protect and love him. He knew Danny from a week ago and he was trusting him and an unknown woman? He had even revealed important information.

“That's why you are so valuable to us. You are the only prodigious mind left in this place, you and Stark himself.” Danny continued explaining.

For a few minutes there was an awkward silence. There was a small change in Peter's body language, and Jessica noticed. It was obvious that the boy was distrusting them.

“This city is huge. And after Stark's full-fledged killings, maybe this Mr. Potts hid very well.” Jessica looked at Danny knowingly. "If Peter trusts this guy, we don't have to distrust him."

Danny didn't understand what she planned. Peter just nodded and said nothing more, leaving the place as fast as he could. The boy followed the path he already knew by heart, where a driverless car was waiting to take him back to the Stark tower.

Jessica and Danny followed him but only managed to see how the boy climbed into the luxurious car, which was quickly lost on the horizon.

"What do you think is happening?" Danny asked.

"Do you remember Pepper Potts?" She pursed her lips. “Maybe it's a coincidence, maybe it's a relative of her who was allied with Matt and now is protecting this kid. After all, she herself was Matt's ally and died trying to kill her ex-boyfriend.”

"But that's not your main suspicion right?" Danny looked at her knowingly.

"That's what I hope is happening here." She finished.

* * *

"Howard !!" Peter ran to the huge living room of the penthouse he shared with his boyfriend.

“I don't know what's in that park that you like so much but… soon it won't matter. I have found the method to return your sight.” Tony said without further ado. "Let's go to the lab."

Peter froze. This day had been a roller coaster of emotions. First, knowing that Danny knew Matt and that he had finally found those he was looking for so much. Afterwards, suspect his new friend's intentions. And now Howard was telling him, just like that, that he would return his sight.

"Sweethart... come on... I'm going to grant you what you've longed for so much." Tony's voice was almost saccharine.

Tony got tired of Peter's lack of collaboration and began to gently push him into the lab. The boy walked automatically. When they arrived at the place, Tony laid him down on the stretcher.

"You know it, don't you, my love?" Tony said as he connected a series of devices to each other. “You know that I am the only one who takes care of you, who loves you in spite of all that you lost… and I am the one who will grant you what you have longed for most in life, it will be me who will give you back what life has taken from you and that no one, not even Matt Murdock himself whom you admire so much, could give you back. I am the only one you can trust.”

And these words were Peter's fate and destiny as he finally could speak. "I found Matt's allies."

Tony froze. Peter continued to hide things from him. The superior felt desire to squeeze the kid's neck instead of returning his sight.

"When did this happen?"

"Today..." Peter was stuttering as he always did. "Rather they found me but... I think you should see them that... that..."

Peter didn't know how to confess that he had revealed Howard's identity to two people who had not even said anything other than their names. The boy felt he was an idiot.

"Today..." But really that was all the information Tony needed. He could search for them from the security cameras he had installed throughout the city and through the satellite to which the trackers were connected in Peter's body. “Do you know their names honey? We must be sure if they are who they say they are. It could be a trap.”

"They had information that only Matt knew..." Peter blurted.

"We can't trust that easily, my angel." Tony put a mask on Peter's nose and mouth. "After all, you are a very valuable resource, a little genius capable of building a weapon capable of destroying the bio-armor of nano particles."

Peter wanted to keep talking but his eyelids were heavy, he soon found himself in a stupor and then he was sound asleep. Tony connected several small tubes to the boy's veins. It was a process that would take time... time that he would use to see each and every one of Peter's interactions in the last five days.

* * *

"Wilson Fisk and his family were killed, Stark's style." Luke entered Danny's office in Rand-Meachum, Inc

"He made him angry for sure..." Jessica said looking at several files. “By the way, I have the records of all the Howard Potts existing in America and none match the profile that Peter Parker described. So, either the boy is being fooled or he pretends to fool us and maybe he's even involved in Matt's murder.”

"Peter wouldn't kill a fly, he's a very sweet boy and..." Danny tried to defend him.

"Since when do you know him so much?" Luke raised an eyebrow.

"For five days he's been trying to get in his pants." Jessica smiled sideways. “He's a very pretty boy and Danny is crazy about him. And he really looks innocent, almost angelic. ”

"But we don't know much about that angel." Luke insisted.

"At least we know he's not with someone evil or associated with Stark." Danny said thoughtfully. "If this guy he's living with, were one of Stark's allies, Peter would already be dead."

Jessica squinted her eyes. “Peter is a genius. If he's as naive as Danny thinks he is, he is probably being manipulated. Maybe his intelligence is the reason he's still alive. The boy is blind, fooling him should be simple.”

Luke looked thoughtful. “There are no scientists or living geniuses. Stark has killed all of them. The guy would never accept competition... there must be another reason..."

"The boy is very pretty, so much so that Danny blindly trusts him." Jessica pointed out. "And what if it is not his intelligence but his beauty the thing this person wants from him and that's the reason why he is not dead."

* * *

Tony threw the glass with the whiskey he was drinking against the laboratory wall. I had seen videos of Peter's encounters with Daniel Rand. It was obvious how much that idiot was interested in Peter. And from Peter's interactions with him, it was obvious that the boy liked Daniel.

And Peter never mentioned a word about it.

The superior's blood boiled with rage. And the drop that spilled the glass was to see that woman, Tony used facial recognition technology to identify her but there was no data.

One of Pepper's achievements was to erase many of the local superhero records of Stark Industries and government servers. Which left the identity of that woman in the air. The only reason he had recognized Daniel was because he was also a millionaire.

"So those two are Matt's allies." Tony said angrily. “Rather they were. I'm going to crush them like cockroaches. I will go for them and their dead bodies will be the first thing my angel of light will see. He will regret having lied to me. ”

"Boss, perhaps killing those guys in front of the young master, or showing him their dead bodies would be counterproductive." Jarvis announced. "He could hate you, and for what you've been planning, you want him to love you."

“He already loves me, Jarvis; and as of today, he will need extremis as well as the rest of the city do, even much more than they do. Even if he hates me, he will need me.”

“Then maybe it would be better if you first have a sexual intercourse with Peter. In this way, he would also become addicted to sex with you post-extremis. That way you would make sure you didn't have to electrocute or immobilize him to keep him under control, when he obviously hates you when he finds out about the kind of person you are.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “If you weren't so practical, I would have killed you already, J. But you're right. First I will make sure that Peter cannot escape me when he sees that I am the one he hates so much. Then I will show him Daniel Rand's head on a silver tray, as a gift for our engagement or as a punishment for his act of defiance, depending on how he behaves when he wakes up.”

"I think it's an excellent idea, Mr. Stark." Jarvis said in approval.

Tony approached Peter, who was still asleep, while the extremis seized his whole being.

“I don't know what you did to me Peter. I don't know if it was a spell, a supernatural force or if you're really an angel of light who has the power that no one else has ever had. The power to prevent me from killing you for all the idiocy you have done and will continue to do. I want you so much, so much that I can't get rid of you; no matter what you do, I can't. And that will be your downfall because you must be mine forever. You better accept your destiny because it depends on you to become my prince and live a life of opulence, excesses and lust with me... or that you become my prisoner and live a life of punishment and slavery chained to my bed."

Tony ran a hand gently through Peter's hair. Drinking the beauty of the boy who had driven him crazy, while he thought:

_If the old Tony, the inferior one was still in me, I would say that this thing that invades my body and soul, which is even more powerful than extremis... is love. A thing that I was not able to feel even for Pepper, and then you would have achieved what she couldn't: to make the inferior defeat the superior before he took possession of this vessel._

_But that version of me doesn't exist anymore and the superior being that I am now, is incapable of developing such a feeling. The superior desires you as his property, as his most expensive and exotic possession._

_The inferior would have sacrificed for you Peter Parker, the superior instead, will sacrifice you, for me._


	11. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter regains his sight in this episode. Tony pays Danny a visit that gets out of control very fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I was going to post last night but Oliver Queen's death, affected me more than I thought and I got a little depressed. I can't believe that another superhero, millionaire, playboy and philatropist, who was the founder of a multiverse on my tv screen, has sacrificed his life...

"My head hurts a lot..." Peter woke up.

He tried to straighten himself but even that was hard.

"You must open your eyes slowly." Jarvis' voice began to instruct Peter. "I have adjusted the lights to make it a process not so difficult for you."

Peter then remembered everything, the process that his boyfriend, the genius scientist, had made him undergone to return his sight.

"Howard?"

"The boss is had to leave, he has a very difficult problem to solve, a last minute issue, but he commissioned me to monitor your recovery." Jarvis continued his explanation. "It's something very very serious, if not the boss would never have left him alone at a time like this."

Peter began to open his eyes, the first thing he felt was the shock to feel the light that although dim, was just a memory in his mind. His head ached as if he had been hit and his senses that from his blindness were more developed, were sending alerts throughout his body.

There were too many sensations and nothing to focus on...

No one to lean on.

"Breathe deeply." Jarvis indicated, "several breaths, you should focus your mind."

"It has to be something very serious for Howard not to be here when I need him most..." Peter said without being able to hide his resentment at his boyfriend's absence.

In a movement that was faster and stronger than Peter planned, he stood up and immediately fell to the ground, unable to control the sensory outburst in his body. The sensations, and even the speed and strength with which his body had woken up.

It was crazy.

It wasn't just his sight, Peter felt that everything inside him had changed. His body did not feel the same, his mind did not feel the same. He put his hands to his face and opened his eyes.

The light gradually dissipated and although it was a painful process, Peter no longer closed his eyes.

Diffuse shapes and colors accumulated and at first it was difficult to distinguish things around him. But little by little, Peter focused his eyes on an object in front of him. It was a huge glass cubicle, cylindrical in shape and inside was a container filled with a brightly colored liquid.

Peter focused his attention even more on that liquid and although it took a while, he could finally recognize or rather remember that that color was blue. Not a blue blue, it was more like bluish, bright and somewhat crystalline. It seemed to have a life of its own as it moved in the jealously stored container inside that cubicle.

"What's that?" Peter whispered.

Jarvis very dimly increased the laboratory lighting, according to the protocols established by Tony so that Peter could adjust his recently recovered sense of sight.

“That's what the boss used to return your sight. A miraculous elixir created by himself.”

“A formula… but if that could give me back my sight… just imagine its application in other fields, other people. Howard is going to win a Nobel Prize or I don't know… he will be the savior of millions of people.” Peter said excitedly while staring at the bluish liquid.

“It's something that the boss has been working hard on. That is precisely why he is not here.”

"Oh!" Suddenly Peter realized that the room was lit and focused his eyes on other objects. “This formula is something so important to humanity that I feel like a spoiled child for getting angry at his absence. Whatever has to do with this formula is important enough for Howard to solve it. I... is that this, this formula is... I can't even explain it. Howard is amazing, I can't believe how lucky I was to find him... that someone like him loves me. If this succeeds, he would save the world.”

Jarvis didn't answer anything else. Peter put his attention in the laboratory, all kinds of artifacts and machines were around him, many lights, things that were unknown to him.

Peter began to run his fingers across the surface of all those artifacts, trying to recognize everything around him and it was then that he realized that he had never been there. That was not the laboratory he always went to with Howard...

Or perhaps regaining his sight was playing tricks in his mind and he could no longer recognize anything.

Suddenly Peter put his hands to his own face and closed his eyes. It was still easy for him to focus that way, but... if he continued like this, his boyfriend's effort would be in vain.

"Jarvis, is there any way I can see my face..."

Jarvis displayed a holographic screen that worked like a mirror. Peter approached it and tried to touch his reflection. An involuntary action, so accustomed to use his hands instead of his eyes.

"This is me..." Peter's voice became nervous and he began to laugh.

“The boss loves him so much that he has given you an invaluable gift. Something that nobody could or will ever give you. A gift that you should treasure and be grateful forever.”

“I know, Jarvis. I…” Peter sighed, still laughing nervously when he saw his reflection. “I love him so much, so much that… I can't even explain it. What I feel for Howard is part of my body and soul, I feel that I am unable to live without him. It may be wrong and too clingy or childish but, Howard is my reason for living, I want to be with him forever.”

“And the boss wants to be with you forever too. The boss always refers to you as his prince, he wants to put the world at your feet. It gives me immense satisfaction to know that you both agree on what you feel and want for the future.”

“Of course, I understand and recognize that no one can ever protect me or love me as he does. And I am very happy with him. And now that I can see, I love him much more, it's absurd. I have not loved anyone as I love him, not even my own family, nor Matt who also saved and protected me.”

"More than you love yourself?" Jarvis asked.

"I know this will sound ridiculous and very childish but... yes." Peter smiled in an erratic manner. “He has given me everything I never thought I could have and I can't help feeling grateful, in love, crazy in love, stupidly in love. This feeling is somewhat insane. But I wouldn't change it for anything. When he touches me…” Peter realized what he was saying and stopped talking.

"You can't resist when the boss touches you, that's what you meant."

Peter nodded and bit his lower lip. "It's like my body reacts on its own. He just has to put his hands on me and I, I lose all control."

"That's perfect." Jarvis sounded satisfied. "Then all the boss needs to do is to touch you and you will always stay with him."

"God, you speak as if my love for Howard was a drug to which I am addicted and I cannot leave." Peter ran a hand through his hair. “But drugs are bad and they destroy you. Howard is not like that, he has returned my sight and taught me things that only he can do and provoke in me. It's different."

Peter hesitated a bit and then remembered something.

"Oh my god!" Peter began to laugh harder. “I'm here so excited and… Jarvis, I want to see a picture of Howard! I want to see the face of the man I love so much.”

“The boss wants you to see him when he comes back. In person. He fears that you may not like his appearance and you want to leave him.”

"That's why you asked me about my feelings for him." Peter concluded.

"That's right, the boss doesn't want you to get away from him when you find out who he really is."

“That is not going to happen. I already know who he is… I just need to see what he looks like. But none of that will change my feelings for him. It's impossible, not even wanting to stop loving him, I could get it.”

* * *

"This makes no sense and besides." Danny was making a video call to Jessica.

But he could not continue talking because the glass of his office window shattered and in front of him was the Superior Iron Man. Danny didn't understand how he had attracted Stark's attention. This made no sense, but tried to put his best facade.

Tony looked at the computer screen, Danny did the same thing fearing Stark would find Jessica's image there but the screen was already black. Danny didn't have time to sigh in relief.

"So you were the one who financed Murdock?" Tony's blue eyes stared impassively. “It makes sense because you are a millionaire. The question is why?"

Danny could lie but... that would not work anyways. If the superior himself was there in his office, it was because he already had all the evidence in this case. But if he was still questioning why, maybe Stark still didn't know anything about Iron Fist... or maybe he considered him so weak that he didn't even care.

"It is not obvious. Someone has to do something against that drug that destroyed an entire city, and has turned half of New York into your puppets.”

Danny remained calm and in fact even look courageous. This was a battle of David against Goliath but... he was going to fight it.

"If it were just that, I would kill you without much pain and get rid of you." Stark said arrogantly as he walked to the minibar in the office, inspecting the various beberages with a disdainful face. “You know, like crush a cockroach that doesn't require my attention but that dirties everything around me. Something unimportant.”

"But..." Danny couldn't help talking.

"But my problem with you is Peter Parker." Stark shot his repulsor at the minibar, shattering everything.

"Howard Potts..." Danny closed his eyes, understanding everything. “You have fooled him. What do you want from him?”

"What I want from him I already have it, every day, every moment I feel like it." Tony explained. “I don't blame you for putting your eyes on him, I did the same. I saw him and I knew I had to own him, and now Peter is mine. And you dared to put your hands on him, talk to him, look at him and covet him. That's what really bothers me.”

"Someday he'll find out you're Tony Stark and he's going to hate you." Danny said angrily.

“He will find out today but, it is too late. He is already mine and will continue to be even if he doesn't like it.” Tony smirked. "He will get used to it."

Danny clenched his right fist, he didn't want to, he shouldn't, not yet, but the connotation of Stark's words made him sick.

"You are going to…."

"Rape him." Tony smirked satisfied to see how his words affected Danny. “Of course, as many times as necessary. But he loves me so I don't think I should do it many times. Peter is so naturally submissive that it will be easy for him to voluntarily open his legs like a whore in heat for Tony Stark, as he does it with the one he believes is called Howard Potts."

Danny's fist began to glow and the young superhero's face broke down. Tony noticed what was happening, it was obvious that Danny had some kind of skill, but it must be something so useless that Tony had never heard of mentioning someone with a golden fist.

"Peter is just a blind kid... and he is..."

“Your only hope... I know he is what you need to destroy me. But bad news for you, he's mine. Mine to hurt him and thus obtain sexual pleasure. You don't have anything anymore, so this is where I should kill you and don't get me wrong, I'm going to kill you.” Tony watched as Danny seemed ready to attack him. "But before that, I'm going to let you see how I reveal my identity to Peter and after that you will see how I fuck him whether he agrees or not."

"Bastard!" Danny threw himself on Tony.

The superior easily dodged the attack and fired his repulsor. Danny also dodged the attack. The younger man was fast, Tony recognized that.

"You love him, right?" Tony said mockingly. "One week was enough to fall in love with the boy who I fuck on a daily basis."

"Shut your damn mouth!" Danny went back for him.

“Your attempts are as useless as Murdock's. I'm going to kill you and also that woman named Jessica. Not because you are worthy rivals of me, that obviously you are not; but because you dared to breathe the same air as my Peter and…”

In the middle of the fight of both men. Tony managed to hit Danny with all the strength of his armor, smashing him into a wall.

“...And no one who dares to touch my most precious possession will live to tell. But neither will they die quickly. I will punish them in horrible ways.” Tony said approaching Danny who was trying to stand up.

“You will see how I rape him again and again. And when I get tired, I will kill you and show him your head on a silver tray, so that he knows what will happen to the next friends he intends to make.”

And Danny couldn't resist more. With all his strength and speed he threw himself on Tony, punching him on the chest. So strong that he sent the superior flying through the same window through which he entered.

Tony was surprised, it took him so long to regain control of his suit, since it was regenerating due to the damage caused by Danny's fist.

Stark was angry and a felt humilliated, and now and he was going to punish that damn one who dared to challenge him. He flew and returned to the window but before he could get there, the entire floor exploded. Tony looked stunned, he hadn't blown up anything...

"That bastard is trying to escape." Tony understood everything.

The superior entered the place on fire but did not find Danny anywhere. Tony wanted to blow the entire building out the rage he felt. But if he did that, as was surely Danny's plan and those who were helping him, that would only serve to cover even more the traces of his escape.

Tony tried to scan the building but it was too late. Danny had managed to flee the place leaving Tony angry and frustrated.

“This was only about Peter, but it is not anymore. Now it's about me. Nobody puts their hands on me without receiving the appropriate punishment. I'm going to find you, Daniel Rand and I will kill you very slowly and painfully. And I will do it in the presence of Peter, after forcing you to see us fuck like rabbits. I'm going to hang your head off the balcony of my office as a reminder of how anyone who dares to challenge me will end.”

“Boss.” Jarvis's voice diverted his attention. “Peter is awake and can now use his sense of sight completely. He wants to see you.”

Tony clenched his fists still angry. "I'm going right now, I need to watch the footage of everything Peter has done so far."

And while Tony flew back to his tower, he saw with satisfaction, as Peter swore unconditional love and emotional and psychological dependence to him.

“My little angel of light, I will use you to release all my frustrations. And you will receive the punishment as gifts because you are totally conditioned and tamed. You will be the most submissive creature of all and you will live alone to give me pleasure with your pain.”

* * *

"The boss has arrived." Jarvis indicated. "He wants you to cover your eyes with that special flannel he designed for this moment."

Peter hesitated. "But I want to see him."

"And you will do it but the boss wants you to use that for now and he will explain his reasons later."

Peter saw the strange cloth on one of the lab counters, it was like an intelligent fabric, perhaps nanotechnology; although apparently, that was just a satin black scarf. Peter admitted that it was a rather strange request but in reality, the boy had no reason to distrust so he covered his eyes with the cloth that adhered to his skin making it stay very firm there, even if he moved his head, it could not detach. Now, again Peter was plunged into the dark world of a blind person.

"Pete..." Howard's voice made his heart racing.

"You're here." Peter said something nervous and excited. “Howard... it worked, it worked!! You have returned my sight.”

"That's right, my little angel." Tony said approaching Peter. “I want to make love to you like this. There is something very sexy about you blindfolded.”

Peter blushed. "But I want to see you."

"And you will, my little one, but it will be after making love to you."

“You fear that your physical appearance will not like me. That's impossible Howard, I love you. I don't care what you look like.”

Tony brought his hands to Peter's hips and lifted him holding his buttocks. “I am very handsome so that is not a problem, Pete. But I have a surprise prepared for you. Don't you trust me?”

"Of course. Howard, you are my savior.” Peter said with such conviction that for a brief moment something stirred inside Tony.

Something that the superior did not recognize but made him feel weak and sick. He pushed that strange feeling aside and led Peter to the room they shared where he was going to have him as he had never done before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next episode you will see why Tony blindfolded Peter, what happened to Danny and the revelation of the superior's identity in front of Peter. If you want more, you know you have to vote and comment.


	12. XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds the truth about Howard Potts and Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting, you know that I update like Luis Fonsi says: despacito... badum tss :”v
> 
> Well, here Peter will know everything so get ready. I hope this chapter lives your expectations and as I am on vacation, we should cross our fingers and hope that I can give you an update as a Christmas gift on the 25th.
> 
> Thanks again for your patience and support and as always, you know what to do if you want another chapter.

"You should consider yourself the luckiest son of a bitch in New York." Jessica exclaimed. "You must be the first to survive Tony Stark's attack."

"Thanks to our fast and efficient intervention, of course." Luke clarified.

"Lucky? How can I feel lucky knowing that Stark has Peter trapped in his fortress? That bastard's going to hurt him." Danny was angry and frustrated.

"That kid was our only hope." Luke sighed. "And now, we have to watch our only chance slipping through our fingers like sand."

They were in the only hiding place they had left, an old underground cellar in the old subway offices. Where they planned to take Peter to make the last attempt to fight the Superior.

"I don't care about any of that. I want to save Peter. Tony Stark is going to kill him." Danny walked back and forth, not knowing what to do.

"I don't think so." Jessica said calmly.

"Sorry but, Stark himself told Danny that he was going to reveal his identity and force the boy." Luke raised an eyebrow.

"The only thing I am sure here, is that Stark is obsessed with the boy." Jessica smirked. "And for the way that he, who calls himself the Superior and enjoys showing his coldness and intelligence to destroy his opponents, lost control by making mistakes that allowed us to get Danny out of there. I'm sure Tony Stark is in love with that kid."

"If he loved him, he didn't..." Danny tried to speak.

"He loves the kid from the twisted and evil way that someone like Stark can do." Jessica clarified. "He is so in love that his jealousy, his feelings, prevented him from demonstrating the perfection with which he boasts of proceeding. Tony Stark has a damn weakness."

"A weakness that we must exploit. Maybe, we still have a chance." Luke said thoughtfully.

"Exploit? We can't use Peter as cannon fodder. You guys can't be serious..." Danny protested.

"I am serious." Jessica snorted. "It will be like killing two birds with one stone."

Danny frowned upon hearing the comparison. Jessica rolled her eyes and correct her words.

"We're just going to kill the big, evil and blue eyed bird." Jessica indicated. "Your little hummingbird is going to be safe, Danny. We need him, remember?"

Jessica huffed. "Stark loves the boy, in his sick way but he loves him, and that in itself is something unheard of. Even if Stark doesn't want to recognize him, Peter is his only weakness; and now that we have this info, it would be stupid not to use it against him. Much more if that one weakness, can help us build another weapon to defeat him. If somehow, we manage to rescue Peter, Stark will go crazy, he will lose control even more than he recently did. We will make the love he feels for Peter, to be his downfall."

"The question is how are we going to rescue the kid, if Stark has him locked in his fortress?" Luke intervened.

"That is the plan we must draw." Jessica indicated. "I can't have all the answers."

"Peter loves the person who thinks is Howard Potts," Danny said thoughtfully. "And what if the Superior gets Peter to love Tony Stark too?"

"Then we'll be screwed." Jessica nodded. "We must get him out of there while the boy still hates him."

* * *

"How much do you love me, Pete?" Tony was carrying out the last part of his plan.

"I love you so much..." Peter bit his lower lip. "I don't even know how to measure my feelings."

Both were in Tony's bed, the Superior had his hands on the boy's waist, sliding down the small, tight shorts. Tony loved to put Peter on little clothes. He loved that skin so soft and firm was exposed to his delight. Tony's fingers grabbed the boy's round buttocks, squeezing, marking as his. His angel's butt always felt so good. He already had the boy half naked.

Tony finished get rid of Peter's shorts and underwear, and started touching his cock. The boy was already warm and wet, so responsive, emitting those little groans that drove Tony crazy. He could feel the sweat and the pre-cum, so horny. Everything was so powerful.

"My heart is beating so fast that I feel it will get out of my chest." The boy said between groans. "It's like my body is out of control, and the touch of your hands, feeling your skin against mine is the only thing that anchors me. I need you as much as I need to breathe."

Tony smirked, resting his head against Peter's chest, checking the truth of the boy's words. Peter's heart seemed to beat harder, just as his body movements seemed to be faster. Effects caused by the extremis... Effects that Peter did not know about and that Tony, thanks to the chip he had put in Peter's body, was going to control, but first he would enjoy this new side in their relationship.

First, he would fuck the boy with this new power inside him. And until now it was being wonderful, the extremis was going to intensify everything about their future encounters.

And then... Tony would reveal his identity.

Tony gave a satisfied growl when the boy's delicate hands worked in his designer pants, lowering the garment until the waist rested on his thighs. Tony then, got rid of his annoying clothes, with the help of nanotechnology in his suit and soon they were both naked.

Tony wasted no time and slipped one of his fingers into the tight hole, groaning when the silky inner flesh surrounded his own.

"You feel so good," Tony gasped.

And he immediately laid the boy on the huge mattress, placing himself over him. Their erections were rubbing, and in a conditioned reflex, Peter opened his pale and soft thighs, spreading to give his lover better access. Tony salivated at the thought of burying his dick in that ass, using his young lover til take him to climax and finally reveal his identity. He kept thrusting and pulling his finger from the boy's butthole, stimulating him even more.

Peter's hands were on him, running all over his back, pressing closer against the older man's body.

"I love you so much," Peter gasped as he searched for Tony's mouth. "I would not be able to live without you, without this. Without your touch on my skin, without your dick inside my hole. Without feeling how you love me, without giving myself to you and telling you how much I love you. I could not live without this."

Tony smiled satisfied. That was just what he had planned. That Peter could not resist his touch, that by simply putting his hands on his body, the boy would open his legs and beg for cock. Peter's mind could hate him, but his body, fully trained by Tony, was going to claim the Superior as a vital necessity.

And that contradiction was going to make sex even more pleasant.

"God, I love you. I love you!"

Sigh. Damn it, Tony loved this enthusiasm, the love so pure that this boy professed him was almost as addictive as the extremis and he needed more of that. More of the adoration of this boy and he wanted to tear the damn handkerchief from his eyes, reveal his identity and make Peter dedicate those words to his true being. It was almost time.

Tony smashed his lips against the boy's. Peter groaned and returned the kiss. Tony kissed Peter furiously as he removed his finger. His hand groped for the bedside table, grabbing the bottle of the special lubricant he used on his young lover, a formula that made his hole even more sensitive. With extremis this sensation would increase even more.

It would take Peter to heaven, before revealing that he always had the boy trapped in hell.

Peter was going to feel so much pleasure now that his body was working with that drug, that for feeling such delight again, he was going to sell his soul to Tony.

The Superior began to lubricate his penis and immediately placed it in that tight hole. Just the tip first, and he growled when the silky flesh easily sucked the head of his cock. Peter let out a groan that was a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Howard... it feels, it's too much. You've just got the tip and I'm about to come, I'm gonna..."

And he couldn't say more, with just the tip inside, Peter spilled his semen into an orgasm that made him see the stars.

It was then that Tony put one of his hands on the black handkerchief and it almost disintegrated to the touch. Peter opened his eyes and the light blinded him. Tony watched with pleasure as the honey-colored pupils almost glowed showing the pleasure of ecstasy that his dick caused in this kid.

In the middle of Peter's orgasm, Tony completely buried his cock in the boy's butt. A deep thrust until the base rested against those firm cheeks. He grabbed Peter's face and made him look at him, for the first time, look at his face, his true face. And he began to penetrate Peter violently, and as a result of all the sensory stimulation the boy's body was receiving, the kid had another erection despite having had an orgasm a few moments ago.

Peter began to moan and it was then that he began to recognize the person who was fucking him uncontrollably, the person who gave him a pleasure that he never imagined possible before. And he recognized him, Peter recognized the man who was burying his dick in his butt again and again.

"Tony... Stark..." Peter paled.

"J, immobilize my little angel." Tony said between groans and continued to penetrate Peter.

Peter felt a new impulse go through his body and lost all control of it. He could not move his body but despite that, he could feel every stimulus. His body was still on fire and his dick was still hard, pleasure did not diminish at all.

"Where is Howard? What is all this?" Peter could speak but his voice was barely audible.

"I've waited so long to show you my true identity. I had to invent that Howard Potts story, because if you had known that I am Tony Stark, you would have let me die." Tony continued to penetrate Peter without stopping. "Howard Potts never existed, but everything we've lived is real my angel. Nothing has to change, just look at yourself, look at your beautiful little cock, spilling so much precum. Your mind may be confused, overwhelmed, but your body recognizes me, and your heart still loves me madly."

"This is not true! You hurt him! You snatched me from Howard!" Several tears spilled from the boy's eyes.

"I only gave you a false name and story. But everything else was and has always been real. Being Howard Potts or Tony Stark, I am the one you love my little angel."

"I love Howard. I've always hated you." Peter said disgusted. "You're not him, you can't be him!"

"J, turn out the lights." Tony ordered.

The room immediately went into darkness and Tony penetrated even faster and ruder. The pleasure the Superior was feeling was so absurd, almost unbelievable. He held even tighter the still body of his young lover. He took one of Peter's hands and brought it to his own face.

With horror Peter recognized the man he loved so much. But his mind refused to accept it.

"This is not possible. It's not true. Tony Stark is a demon who has murdered thousands of innocent people. His damn extremis took my uncle and aunt away. Tony Stark killed the only person that never lied to me and really wanted to protect me. Stark killed Matt." Peter was cryibng harder. "This is not happening... this is not happening!!!"

Peter wanted to scream, he wanted to hit Tony Stark,, he wanted to run away and forget that this was happening. He wanted...

Tony's dick crashed into his prostate and Peter moaned. The pleasure was so intense that even in the disgust that all this situation produced on him, his satisfaction did not diminish.

"Oh my little angel. You know what I am telling you is true. In fact, I returned your sight with my *damn extremis. Just as your uncle so much wanted." Tony felt Peter's tears moisten his skin and this almost caused him an orgasm. "I have given you everything your heart, your body and your mind desire. I am engraved in your skin, in your soul. And even if you deny it to yourself, you love me... you just said it, you need me as you need to breathe."

The lights came back on and Tony lustfully kissed his young lover. Peter didn't want to, he felt a mixture of disgust and hate. But he also felt pleasure, so much that it clouded his mind. Those were emotions so intense that the boy could not control them. Peter felt his entire body pulsing with pleasure: the tip of his cock, the tips of his fingers, the tip of his tongue and even the tip of his nose. The stronger and faster Tony pushed, the more intense the pleasure was.

And even knowing that the person who was fucking him was Tony Stark, Peter could not stop moaning, feeling that a new orgasm was taking over his body; even more intense than the previous one. He felt so much anger, frustration and helplessness, but none of that diminished the pleasure that was running through his body.

And for the first time in his life, Peter felt self-loathing.

Tony wrapped his fingers around Peter's cock, shaking his angel's manhood and this was too much. Peter didn't want to come, he wanted to resist, he wanted to fight. He didn't want that orgasm but it was like a derailed train that he couldn't stop.

Neither of them could stop. Their demand for release was too huge. Both spilled their seed at the same time, breathing out of control, surrendering to an orgasm that seemed infinite.

Tony continued to penetrate him, squeezing every last drop of semen they could both have left. Extending even more the pleasure. Both lost the notion of time, of reality, of good and evil, while they were still stuck, draining every last drop of pleasure from their bodies.

Finally Tony pulled his penis from Peter's ass, watching with delight as the semen spilled from that bruised hole, seeing his seed along with traces of blood.

Blood, beautiful and red, soaking the white sheet. It was like a beautiful work of abstract art. Tony felt his body shudder again knowing that his semen and Peter's blood mixed.

The Superior sat next to Peter's body that lay motionless in the bed where they had sex so many times.

"You killed Matt... and I saved your life." Peter whispered in a sea of tears.

God, Peter was so beautiful. Tony ran one of his hands over the kid's face, wetting his fingers with the salty liquid and brought them to his lips.

"So is, my angel. That morning, I found Matt and he was about to kill me with the weapon that your beautiful hands and your immense genius built. It was only a stroke of luck that saved my life. A stroke of luck and your naivety."

"I'm so disgusted with you and with me and..." Petter was hiccuping.

"And yet," Tony ran his hands down Peter's thighs, posing one of his fingers in the abused hole.

Tony pushed his finger and Peter bit the inside of his cheek uselessly trying to silence a moan that came out anyway.

"Yet, with all the disgust you feel about yourself for loving your enemy and for me for being the one who killed Matt Murdock. Even so, you will keep opening your legs for me." Tony licked his lips when he saw Peter's dick hardening again.

Peter sobbed even more profusely, he wanted to deny each one of the words that came from the Superior's lips, but he did not succeed and this made him feel miserable and dirty. And he felt even worst, knowing that his body was turned on again by the touch of those hands that made him lose control.

"The extremis is doing wonders in your teenage body. Giving you a endless stamina. I will spend the rest of the afternoon burying my dick in your hole. Giving you orgasm after orgasm until you finally shout your love for me again."

"I could never love Tony Stark." Peter tried, uselessly, to fight. He couldn't admit it, he wasn't going to admit it. "I loved a lie, a deceit. And you broke my heart. You used me and you are still using me and I am disgusted of you and I hate you."

Tony smirked, ducked in such a way that his head was at Peter's crotch. The older man skillfully licked the boy's penis and made him shiver.

"It's even adorable to see how you try to resist, how you lie to yourself and how you try to lie to me. But I know you, I know every gesture, every inflection of your voice and I know when you're not sincere. Seeing you fight against your most basic instincts and your own feelings, it's adorable." Tony gave another pair of long, warm licks to the boy's dick. "You're going to resist at the beginning and you're going to fight a lot, I know." Tony smirked satisfied to hear the moan that Peter could not silence. "It will be beautiful to see the inner battle that you are going to fight against your desires, against the love you now deny feeling for me. And seeing you lose that battle will be the greatest of my victories."

Tony started sucking Peter's penis with skill. Seeing him cry trying to avoid pleasure was addictive. Christ, Tony was close to orgasm just watching Peter's battle. He just kept, licking, sucking, deep throating and milking that pink and delicious cock. Peter was a mass of incoherent moans.

And the boy let out a cry, half crying, half satisfaction. And almost immediately, the semen spilled into another intense orgasm. Tony drank it to the last drop, always with a malevolent smirk on his face and his ice blue eyes, staring at his lover.

He was the Superior and no matter how much Peter fought, sooner or later he was going to become what he was meant to be since Tony Stark set his eyes on him: his property, his little toy, his slave and his unconditional and obedient lover.

"Seeing you cry after an orgasm is something so pleasant that I will miss it when you finally accept your destiny and give yourself to me voluntarily. When you realize that even if you hate me, you also love me and that even if it is cruel and low, that love will make you stay with me even if I am the most evil being in this universe."

Tony lay down next to Peter and held him as he always did after making love to him. Stroking the kid's face gently as he cradled him in his arms.

"It is your destiny and my will that you be my little prince and for that, I must destroy the light that surrounds you, end everything that makes you an angel, my angel of light. And when you accept your human nature, when you leave aside the goodness that makes you hate me, when your purity becomes dirty and you allow yourself to accept that I am the one you love, you will reign with me."

"That will never happen..." Peter said between sobs.

"Do you want to bet?" Tony placed a sweet kiss on the lips of his young lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like this story and want another chapter.


End file.
